


Болезнь человечества

by masatyan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masatyan/pseuds/masatyan
Summary: Ханахаки-ау, где эта болезнь практически ставит человечество на порог исчезновения, так как лекарства от неё не существует, а излечиться не всегда помогает даже ответная любовь.Донхёку двадцать один, они с Марком счастливы в браке, знают друг друга всю жизнь и, может, даже чуточку больше. Но этого, однажды, может оказаться не достаточно?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для [NCT FLOWER FEST]   
> #nctflowerfest  
> 27\. Камелия. Значение цветка в Китае — символ здоровья, долголетия, красоты, а также стойкости духа, т. к. декоративная культура обильно цветет даже в холодное время года.  
> Камелия японская - носит название "Цубаки", одной из популярных её сортов являлся "вабиске", что значит "извиняющийся".   
> Цветок без запаха.

Холодный осенний ветер неуклюже играл с короткими рыжими волосами, гонял сухие листья по пустым улицам и норовил по-хулигански уронить совершенно пустые мусорные баки.

Донхёк стоял на перекрёстке пустых улиц в любимых, относительно новых джинсах из которых буквально не вылазил, бархатной футболке Минхёна и фиолетовой ветровке, в которой ходил ещё летом, хотя на улице уже как пару недель стоял октябрь и стоило бы давно перелезть во что-нибудь другое. Но этот месяц был тёплым в Сеуле. Во всяком случае упёртому мальчишке так упорно казалось.

Он и отошёл-то от дома буквально на пару десятков метров и в том, чтобы одеться теплее, просто не видел смысла. И даже более того, ему лениво и капризно не хотелось. Он и так кое-как, с кряхтением и недовольным скулежом, заставил себя перебраться из удобной пижамы, в которой ходил по дому везде и всюду целыми днями, в другую одежду.

Нервно пожёвывая губу, юноша вспоминал о том, что на плите остались дымиться только что приготовленные им со всей душой и немалыми стараниями для гостя суп и тушёное мясо, над которыми омега с удовольствием колдовал пару часов.

Готовка для Донхёка была одной из вещей, которая всегда помогала отвлечься ему от происходящего в мире, транслируемого по радио и телевизору, пестрящего в газетах, интернете и новостях. Следом за готовкой шли видеоигры, книги и сериалы, потому что учёба в университете, как известно, не относилась к особо отвлекающим факторам.

Сосредоточенность на играх и книгах здорово помогала не думать о том, что людей по всему миру беспощадно косила такая болезнь как ханахаки. Пугающая в своей внезапности, скоропостижности и практически стопроцентной неизлечимости.  
Перед глазами до сих пор, чересчур явственно вставали картины засыпанных влажными лепестками парт в лекционных залах и школах, рабочие столы в офисах и чьи-то одинокие квартиры. Всё без какой-либо цензуры крутили по новостям.

Раньше, когда родители Донхёка были молоды, болезнь не принимала объёмов эпидемий и подобных, приводящих в ужас, масштабов. Умирающие из-за неразделённой или безответной любви, люди абсолютно любых возрастов, но в подавляющем своём количестве подростки, являлись по-настоящему невероятно пугающей тенденцией, потому что врачи только разводили руками и ничем не могли помочь.

Как простой человек мог совладать с чужими чувствами? С ними не мог совладать даже тот, из-за кого они возникли, что уж было говорить о посторонних.

Кто-то пил антидепрессанты, пытаясь отсрочить свою участь, в бесплотных попытках забыться и избавиться от цветов, разраставшихся в груди. Кто-то ходил по врачам до последнего, не теряя надежды, а кто-то отчаянно пытался добиться ответа на свои отвергнутые или не принятые чувства.

Омма Донхёка говорил, качая головой, что это болезнь поколения. Люди отдалились друг от друга, стали асоциальными, перестали выходить на контакт, перестали находить друг друга и преодолевать трудности, в глубине души острее, чем когда либо прежде, нуждаясь в любви. Они умирали не признаваясь, страдающие и одинокие, утопающие в цветочных листьях и в жалости к самим себе. Они не признавались в том, что что-то чувствуют ни самим себе, ни тем, кто эти чувства в них пробудил.

Донхёку, находящемуся на втором месяце беременности, сейчас волноваться было вдвойне нежелательно и в условиях умирающего мира: ходить в универ, не смотреть телевизор, забываться в любимых домашних делах и верить Минхёну, — это всё, что он мог сделать.

Время шло, а Минхёнов родственничек всё никак не давал о себе знать. Юноша продолжал высматривать на пустынных улицах машины или людей, прищуривался и кусал пухлые губы, в надежде разглядеть дальнего родственника мужа, который разминулся с его непутёвым альфой и должен был прийти куда-то сюда.

Но как бы омега не приглядывался, тихие улочки оставались пустыми, на горизонте, на фоне серого неба и ряда одноэтажных белых домиков, ни в какой из сторон не виднелось ни одного, выбивающегося из общей статичности, силуэта. Машины, покрытые пылью, дорожки, заваленные листвой, занавески на окнах, которые никто, видимо, больше не видел смысла открывать. Всё стояло не тронутым и казалось кем-то не просто забытым, а оставленным навсегда, потому что те, кто мог их коснуться, исчезли.

Ветер продолжал завывать, обдавать холодными потоками дрожащую фигурку, вынуждая временами отходить на шаг и с усилием возвращаться обратно. Он гнал к чёрным омежьим конверсам небольшого размера, пыльные хрустящие листья и холодил пальцы руки, которая не была спрятана в тонкий карман, а сжимала в ладони телефон, и словно пытался увести омегу подальше отсюда. Хватался за тёплую смуглую кожу своими прохладными воздушными языками, пытался уцепиться, но проходил сквозь пальцы, не имея ни единого шанса зацепиться.

Сзади неожиданно послышались шаги, раздавшиеся в образовавшейся тишине без звуков человека и техники, оглушающе громко. Донхёк ссутулился и напрягся, отвыкнув от того, что кто-то ещё мог бродить здесь так просто. Поэтому, когда чья-то тёплая пугающих размеров ладонь коснулась тонкого плеча Донхёка, омега вздрогнул, резко крутанулся назад и, наткнувшись взглядом на обтянутую кожаной курткой широкую грудь, торопливо задрал голову вверх, растерянно приоткрыв рот.

Волосы цвета лесного пожара, сверкающие и переливающиеся на выглянувшем, на мгновение из-за туч, солнце, лезли в глаза и не давали толком разглядеть человека с необычайно широкой и тёплой белозубой улыбкой.

От ослепительности, без сомнения, летней согревающей улыбки, Донхёк в ответ, чуть изогнул уголки собственных губ, потому что просто не мог «не».

— Малыш, ты чего мёрзнешь стоишь? — раздался сверху тёплый, как солнечный свет голос и согрел, успевшие замёрзнуть, ушки цвета подпаленной бронзы.

Совершенно чужое «малыш» не резало слух, не вызывало рвотных позывов и Хёк не ощутил ни единым сантиметром своей души желания дерзко извернуться и как-нибудь витиевато ругнуться, осаждая незнакомца, как он привык делать всегда.

Эти, слепящая глаза улыбка и полные губы, острый подбородок и крепкая шея, добрый, заботливый взгляд по самый край бездонных глаз наполненный теплом, — всё что Хёк видел, не давало ему это сделать.

Мальчишка задержал дыхание, сам не понимая зачем, но полностью поглощённый, повеявшим теплом, он захотел прищуриться, потому что солнце вновь выглянуло из-за туч и носило, судя по всему, человеческое имя.

— У тебя случилось что-то? — поинтересовался необычайно высокий альфа, пахнущий кофе и немного специями, которых юноше никогда прежде не доводилось пробовать, он даже не знал, до этой встречи, что такие существуют.

Возвратившись в реальность и сунув резким движением телефон в задний карман джинс, Донхёк, убрав с лица отросшие пряди тонкими длинными пальцами, наконец-то смог полностью разглядеть, стоявшего перед ним, незнакомца, который был в тёплой кашемировой кофте цвета топлёного шоколада, оказавшийся уже без куртки, потому что неизвестно когда успел оставить на плечах Хёка её согревающее тепло.

Тонкие плечи ощутили на себе вес дорогой кожи, а Донхёк, и без того считавший себя небольшим, просто утонул в накинутой на него вещи. Кожаная куртка доходила ему до середины тонкого бедра, а просунь он руки в рукава, так пальцы не дотянулись бы до края.

— Я жду кое-кого, — тихо, едва слышно ответил, удивлённый чужой заботой и участием, омега, вглядываясь в карие цвета шоколада тёплые глаза с экзотическим разрезом, который создавал у альфы флегматичный, обманчиво равнодушный образ.

Донхёк же сразу, даже не увидел, а скорее почувствовал, что это было совершенно не так.

— Вместе тогда подождём? — спросил мужчина, обаятельно улыбаясь и не смотря на то, что повесил на узкие плечи свою вещь, спрашивал аккуратно и дружелюбно, можно ли ему было тут остаться.

Донхёк, понимая, что чужие глаза изучающе и внимательно скользили по его лицу, тут же отвёл взгляд, сунул руки в карманы и торопливо кивнул, чувствуя себя странно в компании незнакомца. Однако, его совершенно не хотелось прогонять.

Они вдвоём стояли на совершенно пустом перекрёстке: альфа вспоминал своё детство и юность, пытаясь припомнить, был ли у него в Чикаго кто-нибудь похожий, Донхёк же просто смотрел вперёд и не думал ни о чём.

Рыжая макушка сразу же привлекла внимание мужчины, а сам юноша показался ему ожившим кусочком осени, ярким, золотистым, зябнущим, и самую чуточку недовольным.

— Где же этого Минхёна носит? — вновь нащупав телефон в заднем кармане джинс, спрашивал Донхёк у себя самого, мило морща при этом носик и зябко потирая длинными ногами друг о друга.

— Ох! — вскрикнул громогласно альфа, пугая, забывшего о нём, Донхёка своим неожиданным вскриком. — Прости, малыш, ты должно быть Донхёк? Я Джонни Со, троюродный брат Минхёна.

— Джонни-хён? — недоверчиво спросил омега, вновь поворачиваясь к альфе, чьим запахом заполнились все лёгкие и оттянул как можно ниже футболку на не видном пока животе.

Вглядываясь в альфу внимательнее, что-то внутри него шевельнулось. Что-то укололо незаметно в груди и растаяло горячей каплей, заставляя в сердце поселиться непонятную тревогу.

— Джонни-хён, — протянул омега, пробуя на языке незнакомое имя, и вновь поднял глаза на притягательное, улыбчивое и располагающее лицо. — Надеюсь, мы подружимся, хён.

Проведя альфу за собой буквально на пару десятков метров, юноша торопливо подошёл к белому двухэтажному дому с большими панорамными окнами и невысокой оградой из деревянных, выкрашенных белой краской, досочек и открыл дверь, пихнув её по привычке бедром для придания ускорения, залетел внутрь. Джонни также быстро зашёл следом, с громким щелчком заедающего замка, закрыв за собой дверь. Не двигаясь ни на шаг с обувного коврика, он с улыбкой наблюдал за забавным парнишкой, который казался сущим подростком.

Рыжик прошёл в обуви дальше ковра по оставленным уже когда-то ранее, успевшим подсохнуть, следам, стянул кеды, наступая себе на пятки, скинул их на середине коридора, но для его куртки открыл платяной шкаф, достал вешалку и повесил на неё, на удивление аккуратно.

Джон, усмехнулся себе в кулак, наблюдая за унёсшимся куда-то вглубь дома мальчишкой, не торопливо, но и не медленно разулся, поставил туфли на пустую полочку, туда же, со вздохом, отправил омежьи кеды и, ступая по чистым местам, пошёл на ароматный запах еды.

— Джонни-хён, проходи пока в гостиную, — крикнул Донхёк со второго этажа, из их с Марком спальни, лёжа на кровати, пыхтя и быстро-быстро натягивая на себя удобные домашние штаны и свободную футболку.

— Не могу обещать! — крикнул Джон, улыбаясь и во всю рассматривая интерьер уютного дома. — Так вкусно пахнет! — раззадоривал он рыжеволосого омежку.

Наверное это не шутки, и правда, когда чувствуешь, что нравишься человеку, то не можешь быть не расположен к нему в ответ. Джон видел Донхёка впервые и разговаривал с ним всего лишь пять минут, по рассказам Марка, как привыкли звать его канадские родственники на иностранный манер, он ожидал уже увидеть кого-то определённого, подходящего в голове под описания.

Но увиденный мальчишка под эти представления отчего-то не подходил, он, несомненно, был лучше, проще и живее. Хороший парнишка, милый. Джон уж полагал, что Марк на свою голову нашёл кого-нибудь такого же сложного и невыносимого, как Тэн. Хотя рано было ещё судить о Хёке, как о человеке, зная его всего лишь пять минут, но всё же он казался хорошим пареньком.

Юноша нёсся на кухню на всех парах, но пробегая через гостиную, заметил своего гостя, внимательно разглядывающего их с мужем фотографии, которые в невообразимом множестве стояли на полках стенного шкафа и висели на стенах в каждой из комнат и в этой в том числе.

Молчаливо замерев за спиной возвышавшегося над ним альфы, совершенно не зная что нужно было сделать или сказать, Донхёк перекатывался с пятки на носок и мял сплетённые меж собой пальцы.

Пока омега мялся на месте и дул губы в тщетной попытке хоть что-нибудь придумать, Джон восхищённо что-то сказал на английском и тут же, опомнившись, исправился.

— Вау! Это правда вы? — спросил альфа, оборачиваясь к замершему позади него Донхёку, улыбаясь уголками губ и, сияющими непередаваемым восторгом, глазами, на дне которых собрались, кажется, залежи крупных гиацинтов. Получив кивок, мужчина продолжил с большим интересом вглядываться в лица на фотографиях и восторгаться. — Невероятно! Вы должно быть знаете друг друга всю жизнь! Вот здесь! Вы же совсем маленькие!

— Да, мы с Минхён-и не разлучались с первого класса начальной школы, — с теплотой в мягком голосе, проговорил Донхёк и безотчётно уложил ладони на ещё плоский живот. — Наши родители, заметив, что с первой же линейки получилось очень много наших совместных фотографий, после, каждый год фотографировали нас вместе.

— Это замечательно и так романтично, — протянул альфа умилённо и коснулся длинными пальцами своих уложенных набок волос, явно о чём-то задумавшись.

— Ты наверное с дороги очень сильно проголодался? Пойдём за стол, хён, — позвал Донхёк, уходя на кухню, заверяя волнующегося и неловко смеющегося альфу, что Минхён уже совсем скоро придёт.

Усадив альфу за стол, Донхёк суетливо, но аккуратно расставил блюда и с огоньком поинтересовался, не принести ли хёну вина. Джон, смеясь, отказался, но пришедший через полчаса Минхён, заставил-таки хёна передумать.

— Спасибо, солнышко, — вымыв руки, подлетел голодный и холодный, как стая собак, Марк к Донхёку, всё ещё хозяйничающему на кухне в милом цветочном фартучке, и обняв его и уткнувшись в покрывшуюся мурашками смуглую шею, бессовестно вытер руки о Донхёков передник. — Так много и вкусно наготовил, мой золотой…

— Ли Минхён! — взвизгнул омега, меча в, мигом отскочившего и севшего за стол, альфу яростные взгляды. — Я что тебе, полотенце?!

— Ты — моё всё! — довольно пропел альфа и с удовольствием и большим аппетитом принялся за все блюда разом.

За время ужина омега не раз поймал себя на мысли, что не совершенно не мог оторвать от незнакомого, совершенно нового для него человека глаз. Джон — был глотком свежего воздуха, совершенно другой и непохожий на всех тех людей, что окружали омегу сейчас и прежде.

Под мелодичный и приглушённый смех альфы, который из-за своей тональности казался робким и смущённым, у Донхёка на лице расползалась глуповатая, мягкая улыбка со смешно и в тоже время умилительно выпяченными вперёд губами, а глаза с тяжёлыми пушистыми ресницами закрывались сами собой.

Рыжеволосая фурия, удобно расположившаяся в юношеском, угловатом теле Донхёка, млела от тепла, излучаемого альфами и в частности, от того солнца, которым светил Джон. Взрослый, старше на целых пять лет, он был отделён от них с Минхёном какой-то невидимой чертой взрослости и мудрости, но он настолько играючи заступал за её края, что это не могло не умилять и не располагать Донхёка к себе.

Откинувшись спиной на высокую спинку стула и голову устроив на самом её навершии, Донхёк, лениво взмахивая ресницами, наблюдал за переговаривающимися альфами из-под напавшей на блестящие раскалённым золотом глаза сквозь кончики хулиганской рыжей чёлки. Омега сидел на стуле как дива, закинув на ничуть не возражающего мужа свои длинные стройные ноги, которыми летом ничуть не жадничал светить.

Минхён злился и ругался, вполне серьёзно и обоснованно, как он думал, говоря, что из-за Хёка могли погибнуть ни в чём не повинные люди. Надевая на смуглую кожу белоснежные шифоновые рубашки, омега, громко, сладко смеясь, уверял, что влюбиться в одни только ноги невозможно. Минхёну оставалось лишь вздыхать, потому что влюбиться в него было легко: сперва ладные ножки, а там и осиная талия, смех, взгляд с поволокой, — и всё, ни один врач не смог бы помочь.

Внезапное воспоминание, коснувшееся головы холодной каплей, заставило омегу немного замедленно сморгнуть образовавшуюся не понятно откуда тяжесть и наморщить носик от обилия звуков, разом хлынувших в разум. Юноша грациозно подцепил кусочек мяса палочками и, капая на поверхность стола, отправил себе в рот, тут же устраивая сочный кусок за очаровательно раздувшейся щёчкой.

Джон, отвлёкшись на него, в очередной раз рассмеялся своим неповторимым смехом и сравнил мальчишку с хомячком.

Оторопевший Донхёк, уставился на Джонни грозным, не читаемым взглядом, свёл аккуратные бровки к переносице и принялся шумно дышать, живописно шевеля крыльями носа. Марк тоже замешкался, с медленно сползающей с лица улыбкой, осторожно глядя на любимого.

Вдоволь напугав мужчин, Донхёк, также грозно перевёл зверский взгляд на тарелку, стоящую в центре стола, рассмеялся и принялся быстро-быстро заталкивать мясо себе за обе щёки, теперь и действительно становясь похожим на запасливого хомячка. Глядя своими огромными глазищами в обрамлении пышных ресниц на альф, дуя перепачканные в соусе губки и силясь не разулыбаться, чтобы всё не выпало изо рта на стол, мальчишка до колик рассмешил альф.

Джон выдохнул и захлопал в ладоши, искренне смеясь с мальчишеских выходок омеги Минхёна.

Донхёк, лишь через минуту, сумев всё прожевать, удовлетворённо покивал сам себе и с улыбкой принялся делать прожорливого хомячка из своего дражайшего супруга, который был совершенно не против, только радуясь заботе и вниманию, покорно раскрывая рот широко-широко для каждого щедрого угощения.

Джон с тёплой, отеческой улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как занимательный омежка, после того, как накормил Минхёна, промокнул его губы салфеткой и чмокнул коротко напоследок.

По мнению Хёка, Джон оказался приятным мужчиной, а ещё, кажется, был в восторге от его колких и остроумных шуточек, считая их совершенно очаровательными и очень смешными. Марк, и сам смеющийся над каждым донхёковым словом, однако, был очень удивлён тому, как хёну заходили все эти шутки.

— Можно и мне немного вина? — строя Минхёну глазки и часто-часто моргая ресничками, спросил омега под конец вечера, время от времени подёргивая удобно устроенными на коленях альфы ногами, — чтобы поглаживать не забывал.

— Хёки, любимый, тебе не следует, ты же знаешь, — заботливо оглаживая острые коленки омеги через мягкую ткань штанов, добродушно, но непреклонно ответил Минхён.

Донхёк, тут же скинув ноги с чужих колен, демонстративно надул аккуратные, пухлые губки, резко отодвинув стул, вышел из-за стола и пошёл вглубь кухни.

— А что такое? — с блаженством поглощая мясо, приготовленное омегой брата, спросил Джон, поднимая заинтересованный взгляд на Марка, который взглядом и улыбкой пытался извиниться перед надувшимся на него омежкой.

— Донхёк, скоро станет папочкой. Я, наши родители и доктора считаем, что маленькому Марку ещё рано употреблять алкоголь, — тепло улыбаясь и глядя на омегу влюблёнными глазами, сказал Минхён.

— Почему ты думаешь, что там именно маленький Марк? Может там маленький Донхёк? — белозубо скалясь в ответ с мило вздёрнутой кверху губой, спросил Хёк, закрывая холодильник и наливая себе в стакан апельсиновый сок.

— Что? — едва справившись с удивлением, как можно тактичнее спросил Джон, которому было трудно поверить в услышанное. — Ты ждёшь ребёнка, Донхёк-а? Ты же сам ещё похож на школьника…

Растерянность в глазах Джона заставила Марка покраснеть и пойти умилительными бордовыми пятнами на что Донхёк очень звонко, немного злорадно рассмеялся.

— Ну, мы молодая семья и всё такое. Не сказать, что всё по плану, но чего тянуть-то? — спокойно ответил омега чуть улыбаясь, а Джон внезапно почувствовал себя необычайно печальным, а в омеге заметил проскользнувшую на мгновение степенность.

Такой, притихший и спокойный, рыжеволосый мальчишка уже хоть немного, но наконец-то тянул на свои годы. Потому что Джон, сколько не смотрел, упорно видел в нём мальчишкой-мальчишку, красивого, умного, знающего себе цену, но мальчишку.

Узнать, что он был в положении почему то было шокирующе. Альфа, сделал несколько глотков вина, осушив бокал, и потряс головой. Возможно, дело было в том, что всюду, подобно листьям по осени, стелилась смерть, оттого и виток новой жизни был непривычен. Но скашивая на тоненького, ещё не изменившегося в фигуре мальчишку непрямой взгляд, Со было трудно принять эту данность. Не сходились пазлы, не состыковывались выемки и вставки. Отчего-то.

Отмерев и неловко, но искренне поздравив будущих родителей и понимающе похлопав Минхёна по спине, Джон поблагодарил родственников за радушный приём и пообещал прийти снова где-нибудь на днях.

— Приходи как будешь свободен, Джонни-хён, хоть завтра прогуляемся, — с готовностью отозвался Донхёк, которого Минхён трепетно обнимал поперёк талии, устроив подбородок на тоненьком плече.

— Я работаю фотографом и буду благодарен, если ты покажешь мне здешние крутые места, — подмигнул Джон и, уходя, пообещал позвонить перед тем, как прийти в следующий раз.

***

Делать было решительно нечего и Джон явился на следующий же день прямо с утра. Для него десять утра за утро уже не считалось, поэтому он, совершенно не подумав, что у студентов совершенно другое деление времени, чувствовал себя почти виновато от того, что прервал донхёков сладкий, крепкий сон.

— Для начала пойдём на старую свалку? — позёвывая и почёсывая под футболкой совсем крохотное пузико, спросил сонный, помятый и даже на вид до сих пор тёплый ото сна Донхёк, который явно прогулял свои пары. — Или сразу на кладбище автомобилей?

Заботливо заваривая чай на освоенной ещё вчера кухне, альфа наливал бодрящий напиток и себе и спящему на ходу Донхёку, который, сложив на стол локти, умостил на них круглую, как спелое яблочко головушку и, прикрыв глаза, продолжал дремать, пыхтя и чуть слышно напевая себе что-то под нос. Смуглая кожа, цвета мокрого песка, на лице, шее и руках была усыпана отпечатавшимися линиями складок одеяла и подушек, но в солнечном свете всё равно блестела, словно намазанная хайлайтером, что вызывало у Джона пополам с восхищением приглушённый смех.

— А что там на вашей свалке? — аккуратно поворошив рукой спутанные золотые вихры на удивление мягких волос, спросил Джон и, после того, как омежка приоткрыл один глаз, поставил перед ним кружку с горячим чаем. — Есть что поснимать?

— Ещё как есть, но кладбище автомобилей намного-намного интересней! — торопливо с горящими глазами рассказывал мальчишка, кидая в кружку пятую ложку сахара и звучно помешивая, безжалостно стуча о тонкие керамические края. — Может и до вечера тебя оттуда не вытащу, хён.

Джон тепло рассмеялся, вновь запуская ладонь в непослушные рыжие-рыжие волосы и взъерошивая их с небольшим надавливанием. Донхёк улыбался как солнышко, излучал тепло, своей, сверкающей золотыми блёстками, кожей и смеялся тепло. Такой смех особенно приятно было бы слушать зимой, на рождество.

Сидя на диванчике в гостиной, листая какую-то книгу и покорно дожидаясь, ураганом унёсшегося на верх, мальчишку, Джон вспоминал все зимы, проведённые им в Чикаго и лишь кивал самому себе: да, смех Донхёка, вероятно, растопил бы любые снега и обогрел любой дом нестерпимо летним теплом.

Вновь обратив взгляд на стены, увешанные фотографиями, мужчина тепло-тепло улыбнулся. Донхёк был очень похож на его Тэна, такой же яркий, по размеру вроде маленький, как птенчик, а стоило зайти куда-то и занимал собой всё помещение, каждый уголок пропитывая теплом.

И если Тэн был солнцем зимним, холодным и по большей части лишь освещающим, Донхёк являлся солнцем летним и разогревал, сжигал до красноты, оставляя в память о себе загар.

— Я готов, — спрыгивая с последних ступенек, пропел омега, удивляя альфу своим нарядом: светло-синими широкими джинсами и белой водолазкой.

— Ты не слишком красиво вырядился для свалки? — с сомнением осведомился Джон, приподнимая в удивлении густую чёрную бровь, и сам, с помощью лопаточки, залез в не менее не подходящие для прогулки туфли.

Но у Джона-то они просто были единственной обувью да и в одежде он той же самой пришёл, почему же омега оделся именно так очень сильно интересовало его. Мужчина, фыркнув себе под нос, подумал даже, что возможно, он сам чего-то не знает о Корее и, может быть, свалка здесь выглядит едва ли не цивильнее торговых центров.

— Хочу, чтобы ты сделал со мной парочку красивых снимков. Я давно это место заприметил, но то времени не было, то камеры, то настроения, — соизволил объясниться Донхёк, дотошно расчёсываясь перед зеркалом и колдуя что-то с косметикой. — А сейчас звёзды сошлись.

— Поедем на автобусе, — на ходу натягивая серое кашемировое пальто, длиной до середины бедра, и закрывая дверь на ключ, сообщил юноша, ещё и подёргав ручку для верности. — А потом на своих двоих полчаса…и мы на месте.

— Минхён тебя не потеряет? — шагая размашистым шагом поинтересовался Джон, обернулся из-за того, что ему никто не ответил и рассмеялся, сбавляя скорость, заметив, что омега, подражая его манере, широко шагал, смешно размахивал руками и совершенно не поспевал за ним.

— Не потеряет, — заверил запыхавшийся, ярко улыбающийся мальчишка, касаясь кончиками пальцев мочки уха. — Я его предупредил.

Пока они неторопливо ехали в автобусе, сидя на соседних, близко расположенных сидениях и наслаждались пейзажем, Джон, учуяв со сверкающих красками осени волос аромат дорогого парфюма, только сейчас осознал, что ни разу не чувствовал запаха самого омеги.

Донхёк ничем не пах, кроме одеколона и это вызывало у мужчины недоумение. Спрашивать было некрасиво, у них ещё не было между собой той степени доверия, чтобы интерес не казался бесцеремонным, грубым и наплевательским. Но узнать хотелось до зудящих в нетерпении ладоней, и губ, на которых уже жглось любопытство, потому что Донхёк, искусственно пахнущий морским бризом и согретой на солнце солью, был совершенно не тем Донхёком, образ которого сложился у него в голове.

После идеального, но бездушного серого асфальта, войдя в лес и ступая по зарослям сумаха, листья которого очень сильно были похожи на папоротник, Джон восхищённо присвистнул, ещё издалека разглядев так старательно расхваливаемое автомобильное кладбище. А посмотреть действительно было на что.

В нетерпении оглаживая объектив висящей на шее камеры, альфа поднимался вверх по крутому склону, стремясь поскорее оказаться там, наверху. Однако, услышав шум за спиной Джон стремительно обернулся и подбежал к собравшемуся упасть мальчишке. Аккуратно придерживая рыжее недоразумение за локоть, мужчина поднимался уже не спеша, помогая омеге.

Джон утёр со лба холодный пот свободной рукой, не на шутку испугавшись, когда увидел заваливающегося на спину беременного омежку. Коротко обернувшись, он скользнул тревожным взглядом по скользкой осенней траве и, в принципе, не очень большой высоте, поджав губы. Под ложечкой засосало от представившихся картин и Джон поспешил отвернуться, сосредотачиваясь на тепле, зажатом меж пальцев и замаячивших совсем близко машинах.

— Будь осторожнее, Донхёк-а, — попросил альфа негромко, скользя по растерянному лицу омеги внимательным взглядом, и, не удержавшись, огладил торчащую в вороте пальто шею заботливым касанием, скользя пальцами по мягкой ткани водолазки.

Донхёку отчего-то жар прилил к щекам от чёткого ощущения того, как скользили по ткани чужие крепкие пальцы. Он сглотнул, стараясь смочить внезапно пересохшее горло, и торопливо отвернувшись, кивнул.

Весь лес был усеян старыми машинами, полностью заросшими мхом. Среди буйства зелени, кустарников гладколистной маакии с белыми соцветиями цветков, многолетних дубов и сосен лежали, ставшие частью ландшафта, машины.

Подойдя к одной из таких посудин, иначе не назовёшь, мужчина зачарованно залюбовался тем, как поверх нападавших за множество лет коричневых палочек, цвела и вилась зелень. Она была на приподнятом, раскуроченном капоте, на просевшей крыше, чуть-чуть на уцелевшем лобовом стекле и на разбитом полностью багажнике.

Промокшая и проржавевшая под множеством дождей и прочей влагой, брошенная машина казалась завораживающей.

— Сколько секретов она может хранить, да, хён? — хрустя ветками под ногами, спросил поднырнувший под руку мальчишка. — Я вот, сколько не прихожу, не могу перестать представлять какая история была у каждой из них.

— Да, здесь та-а-а-ак красиво, — с чувством протянул Джон, прислоняясь спиной к коре стоящего рядом дерева, а руками стиснув в щекочущем предвкушении камеру.

В густых зелёных зарослях, куда весна со своими жёлтыми красками пробралась ещё совсем чуть-чуть, пели птицы, тихими перешёптываниями скользил по листьям ветер и хрустели под ногами веточки.

Джон делал снимки, аккуратно ступая вслед за Донхёком и иногда представлял, что мальчишке бы очень пошёл запах этого леса: яркий, свежий и зелёный. Сделав множество снимков и пройдя по лесу, кажется, не менее тысячи метров, они не заметили как на лес начал торопливо опускаться закат.

— Похоже, пора домой, — неохотно отрываясь от разглядывая пыльной панели передач одной из уцелевших внешне машин, крикнул куда-то отошедшему омеге мужчина и высунулся наружу, аккуратно прикрывая за собой пассажирскую дверь.

— Хён, смотри! Тут фордик как из Гарри Поттера! Сфоткай! Сфоткай меня! — в метрах тридцати от Джона махал Донхёк, стоя у голубой, похороненной под мхом, машины.

Скептически осмотрев и правда похожую, но совершенно заросшую бурьяном и ушедшую по самые колёса в землю, машинку альфа всё же двинулся ближе.

Донхёк позировал со всей страстностью, что была в его сердце и со всей увлечённостью пытался усесться на капот, но Джон, сетуя на светлую ткань пальто, держал его за тонкую ручку и не пускал.

Тогда это рыжее недоразумение, немного подув губки, недолго думая, расстегнуло пуговицы и выскользнуло из верхней одежды. Альфа на одной лишь реакции успел удержать вещь, сжав пальцы на оставшемся в руке рукаве.

Донхёк забрался на, скрипящий под его весом, капот и, изящно подтянув ткань чуть выше колен вверх, плавно опустился на корточки при этом широко разведя колени в стороны, руки, почему-то, целомудренно скрестив на груди. И Джон вместо того, чтобы отругать глупого мальчишку, безотчётно поднёс камеру к лицу и припал к ней, силясь скрыть от внимательных оленьих глаз своё секундное замешательство.

Воспринимая Донхёка уже через призму аппаратуры, солнечных бликов и кучу стёклышек он немного выдохнул, силясь прогнать кислород чуть ниже, чем горло, которое словно свело судорогой, и принялся разглядывать, смотрящего прямо в его объектив, омежку более тщательно, чем за всё прошедшее время.

За спиной мальчишки полукругом, словно вокруг какого-то святого, собрались щедро окрашенные осенью золотые и бордовые листья кустарников, в свете закатного солнца при крупном зуме на горловине и плечах водолазки трогательно топорщились в разные стороны маленькие пушистые ворсинки, а в сверкающих золотом прядях искрились кусочки солнца.

Джон бродил взад вперёд, без устали щёлкал неповторимую модель, играючи меняющую позы, и в моменты, когда коротко отрывался от камеры, рассматривая чужой образ без фильтров, давал увидеть и без того трепещущему Донхёку собственные увлечённость и воодушевлённость.

Сорвав несколько грузных, белоцветных цветков маакии, похожих на виноградную лозу, мужчина, прикусив губу, с усердием и аккуратностью принялся раскладывать цветочные стебли на тонких плечах и сами крошечные белые цветки устраивать на уложенных лаком прядях.

Стараясь не вдыхать слишком много кофейного запаха искусно сплетённого с нотами резких, экзотических приправ замерший изваянием Донхёк чувствовал себя чересчур странно от близости чужого лица и сосредоточенности тёплого шоколадного взгляда на своих плечах.

Дуновения ветра перебирали тёмные волосы Джона, уложенная на бок чёлка свисала на опущенные вниз глаза, а Донхёк не мог оторваться от созерцания чужой светлой кожи. В его рыжеволосой голове уже во всю играла нежная мелодия, как из какого-нибудь кинофильма, дополняющая песню леса, его мягкую тишину, пение сверчков и шелест листвы.

Донхёк хотел свои фотографии, для обновления профиля и гостиной, и друга, который помог бы отвлечься от царящего вокруг уныния. Ничем не занятый альфа, умный, добрый и очень весёлый Джонни с кучей свободного время и таким же недостатком общения казался наилучшим вариантом.

Подняв взгляд на растерянного, приоткрывшего рот мальчишку, альфа улыбнулся и показал тому большой палец.

— А теперь улыбнись мягко-мягко и нежно-нежно, с приоткрытым ртом и зубами, как на детских фотографиях, — попросил Джон, приближаясь вплотную к капоту.

Смутившийся Донхёк нервно рассмеялся, вдохнул — выдохнул и старательно состроил умилительную моську. Альфа ловил в свой видоискатель удивительнейший узор из родинок, сравнивал их мысленно с крошками в шоколадном кексе и старательно схватывал каждый момент.

— Ты такой умничка, — похвалил он мальчишку, и вновь отошёл назад, принимаясь фотографировать. — Не хочешь пойти в модели? — спросил он, сделав серию снимков.

— Только если хён будет моим фотографом, — лукаво улыбаясь, хитро стрельнул глазками в Джона мальчишка и рассмеялся, роняя с плеч и волос белые соцветия.

— Ты не замёрз? Проголодался? — озабоченно выспрашивал мужчина, ведя себя как курица-наседка.

— Всё в порядке. У меня хорошее и крепкое здоровье, — заверил альфу Донхёк, сонно вздыхая, и опустил уставшую голову Джону на широкое плечо. — Немного устал, но абсолютно счастлив.

Входящие в автобус люди всё больше и больше пялились и окидывали их парочку неодобрительными взглядами, вызывая у Донхёка приступ хохота открытого, Джон же душил смех в кулаке. Они выглядели как потерпевшие какое-то бедствие: вся обувь и штаны до колен были испачканные и мокрые, в грязи, травяном соке и прочих прелестях хождений по лесу.

Отсмеявшись и успокоившись, Донхёк поудобнее обвил огромную и длинную руку Джона своими, прижимая её к груди, и сон окончательно сморил его. Альфа смотрел на рыжие волосы, становящиеся совсем короткими у линии роста волос на смуглой шее, вздохнул и поспорив с собой, решил-таки нагнуться украдкой и зарыться носом в чужой тонкий аромат.

Но волосы юноши пахли шампунем и фиксирующим лаком, одежда кондиционером для белья, а горячая смуглая кожа — одеколоном. Недовольно фыркнув, Джон уставился в окно и свободной рукой принялся барабанить пальцами по колену, решительно ничего не понимая.

С трудом растолкав Донхёка перед нужной остановкой, Джон пару минут уговаривал вредного омежку подняться со скамейки, не спать на ней, а пойти домой. Донхёк встал, но был до того вялым и сонным, что плёлся едва-едва передвигая ногами и зевал раз через раз.

Джон, глядя на чужие мучения, почувствовал себя крайне виноватым и к тому же извергом, которому доставляли удовольствие мучения беременных и омег… Просто беременных омег…

— Хёк-а, — обратился к зазевавшемуся юноше Джон, потирая ладонью затылок. — А хочешь я тебя понесу?

— На спине? — воодушевлённо спросил мальчишка и альфе, от количества радости и надежды во взгляде, осталось лишь, улыбаясь, кивнуть.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Хё-ён, — сонным, приглушённым голосом, не открывая сладко прикрытых глаз, позвал Донхёк, носом, безотчётно зарываясь в тёмные волосы на затылке альфы, которые были пропитаны приятным кофейным ароматом, который, в противовес ожиданиям, не бодрил, а наоборот, усыплял ещё больше.

— Мы уже почти пришли, малыш, — удобнее прихватывая ношу под коленями, торопливо отозвался альфа, шагая ровнее, чтобы Донхёку было удобней сидеть.

— Нет, — сжимая руки под крепкой шеей и прижимаясь ближе, в отрицании замотал головой Донхёк. — Я не об этом, — поспешил пояснить он, продолжая также медленно и с большими паузами выдыхать слова паровыми облачками в морозный воздух.

Джон улыбнулся и не удержался от смешливого фырканья.

— Ты же останешься на ужин, Джонни? — то ли забыв, то ли намеренно опустив уважительную приставку, неизменно мягко и заботливо спрашивал мальчишка, удобно расположившись на чужой спине и, положив подбородок на плечо, лениво моргал, устремляя мутный взгляд на последние мгновения заката, опускавшегося за горизонт.

С самого начала приникнув грудью к мощной спине, а голову устроив то на широких плечах, то на основании крепкой шеи, омежка с блаженством представлял себя маленьким медвежонком, которого на спине нёс большой медведь. Донхёк всю дорогу вспоминал своё детство, когда отец катал его на своей спине, а потом и юность, где совсем немного давал на себе покататься Минхён.

Но что сам Донхёк, что его альфа, они были практически одинаковой комплекции, и он с полным правом на то, чтобы считать, что это «не то», так и считал, не обращая внимание на обиды Минхёна, и сейчас наконец-то наслаждаясь необходимым чувством.

Джон нёс его аккуратно, со всей осторожностью, наслаждаясь тишиной города и пусть омежка только сонно пыхтел, в целом сохраняя молчание, альфа не чувствовал того гнетущего одиночества, что сковывало его в съёмной квартире или за разговорами с другими людьми.

Присутствие солнечного мальчика удивительным образом разгоняло тоску, позволяя жить «здесь» и «сейчас» не витая мыслями где-то там. Донхёк напоминал «всем» и одновременно с этим «ничем», странствующего сейчас по Африке Тэна, который без Джона почему-то мог. И день и два, и неделю и месяц… И наверное, в принципе, мог.

На протяжении их непростых отношений, Джон никогда не давал обидам или завышенным ожиданиям пролезть себе в голову и сердце, не желая разрушать то, что между ними было. Тэн был амбициозным, он был таким, когда Джон ещё мог не просить те конспекты, не пересекаться с ним чаще и не быть вместе, в конечном итоге. И Тэн оставался таким после, когда они, не отягощая себя браком, стали жить вместе.

Полюбив и без кого бы то ни было цельного, отчаянно свободолюбивого, себе на уме Тэна, Джон посчитал себя способным довольствоваться и теми крупицами совместного времени, заботы, внимания и любви, которые омега согласен был ему дать. Они прошли вместе так много, что Джон считал неразумным возмущаться или бросать всё сейчас, после проделанного им пути к чужому сердцу.

Пару лет альфа серьёзно полагал, что вот на этот раз его простуда была не просто простудой, но температура поднималась, кашель раздирал горло, нос был заложен, но не было и малейшего намёка на какие-либо лепестки. То ли Тэн его всё-таки любил, и даже сильнее, чем могло показаться, то ли Джон просто не мог заболеть.

***

Очутившись дома, более-менее проснувшийся Хёк уговорил-таки Джона остаться на вечер.

Переодевшись и спустившись вниз, необыкновенно мягкий и домашний Донхёк принялся под пристальным взглядом альфы колдовать над мясом и рисовыми лепёшками с луком и зеленью. Альфа, сложивший на столе локти, а поверх них тяжёлую думную голову, чернильно-чёрными зрачками наблюдал за ловко что-то нарезающими, плавными, умелыми, притягательно двигающимися, аккуратными ладонями, медового цвета.

Хозяйственная сторона Донхёка завораживала, Джон, не отрывая взгляда от сгорбленной в усердии спины, коротко усмехнулся, признавая, что этот маленький омега завораживал со всех сторон. Он был многоликим, он был разным: вот он со своим любопытным носом сновал по свалкам и городским заброшкам, вот он старательный и покладистый готовил завтрак, обед и ужин; вот он куксился, гримасничал и, кажется, совершенно никогда и никем не был воспитан, а в следующее мгновение он был тих и понимающ.

Почему Тэн не мог быть таким?

Или же… Джон, подобравшись, как ищейка, ровно сел на стуле и прищурившись пытался разглядеть какой-то потайной смысл в том, как омега вымыл руки, вытер о полотенце и потёр кулачками сонные глаза.

Или же… Почему Донхёк был менее свободолюбив, не растворялся целиком в своих целях и стремлениях, а делал это в другом человеке и позволял ему теряться в себе, ведь он настолько же яркий?

Во время ужина альфа разглядывал рыжеволосого мальчишку ещё внимательнее, пытаясь докопаться до той истины, которую упорно искал на дне чужого взгляда.

Донхёк накладывал Джону ужин и не мог понять, отчего у него дрожали руки и предательски подгибались коленки.

Отчего. Они. Чёрт. Возьми. Дрожали.

Естественным движением снимая влагу со смуглого лба, под гладкой сверкающей чёлкой, Хёк несмело, из-под низко опущенных ресниц, наблюдал за хёном и продолжал трепетать. От пристальных взглядов шоколадных глаз, его живот скручивали спазмы тревожного волнения, страха и предвкушения.

Мужчина, элегантно держа в широкой ладони бокал с вином, с ленивым интересом, будто задумавшись о чём-то, следил за мерно покачивающейся в нём жидкости, омывающей стеклянные края искусственно вызываемыми волнами, а Донхёк, глядя на него сверкающими глазами, шуршал тканью штанов под столом, спешно сводя дрожащие ноги вместе.

Омега, с трудом оторвав взгляд от его лица, осоловелыми глазами уставился в практически не тронутый им ужин. Есть не хотелось. Вернее, Донхёк даже не мог этого понять, настолько сильно было волнение, охватившее его от присутствия Джона.

— Так на кого ты учишься? Напомни мне, я забыл, — удобно вытянув ноги под столом во всю длину, поинтересовался негромко альфа, не замечая, как спешно подобрал свои ноги омега, и пуская хриплым густым голосом мурашки вдоль прямой смуглой спины.

— А я и не говорил, — борзо, справившись с колким огнём, прокатившимся под кожей шеи и щёк, ответил мальчишка, как можно беззаботнее дотянувшись до лежащей на краю стола пачки чипсов.

Закидывая в себя чипс, который был едва ли не больше его рта, омега громко хрустнул, обозначил свои округлившиеся щёчки и облизнул ставшие солёными кончики пальцев и пухлые малиновые губы.

В тишине, нарушаемой лишь наглым хомячьим хрустом, раздался мелодичный смех Джонни и Хёк думал, что его сердце выскочит из груди, до того он казался ему прекрасным.

— Мне кажется, ты учишься на шеф-повара, — отсмеявшись, обворожительно, притягательно улыбаясь, озвучил свои домыслы альфа, также сунув длинные пальцы в пачку, лежащую на краю стола, стараясь хрустеть не так громко, как это делал рыжеволосый мальчишка.

Донхёк звонко и красиво рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову на спинку стула и стуча крохотными ладошками по столу, находясь не в силах остановиться.

— Хён, я покормил тебя всего два раза, а ты уже пришёл к таким выводам, — в неприкрытом удивлении, отсмеявшись, произнёс рыжеволосый омежка. — Неужели я был так хорош?

— Не то слово, — облизывая пальцы, покивал альфа.

Чужая похвала, которая тем более была похвалой от Джона заставила необыкновенно сильно загордиться омежку своими умениями. Он и так знал себе цену, но тут, пьяный без вина, он горящими от заинтересованности глазами провожал каждое его действие и движение.

Донхёк, глядя куда-то на пол, несколько мгновений, с бродящей на лице лёгкой улыбкой, раздумывал над тем, что бы ответить. Вернее, он знал что ответить, и голова его генерировала ответы быстро, но чем дольше он смотрел на силуэт, выхваченный из приглушённой темноты, тусклым освещением телевизора и неярких ламп из коридора, то всё дольше медлил.

Тяжело сглатывая, облизывая пересохшие губы, мальчишка, покаянно сложив ладони на сведённых вместе коленях, смотрел на увлечённого чем-то в телефоне Джона и видел в нём образ своей мечты. Далёкий и недосягаемый со всеми своими недоступными, слишком сложными для Донхёка мыслями, устрашающе холодный и отрешённый на вид, но на проверку, на ощупь, — обжигающе горячий, Джон, совершенно всё путал в донхёковой голове.

Глядя на мужчину, мальчишка чувствовал, как в груди поднималась тёплая волна, сердце стучало отчётливей, по рукам скользил пот, а в голове мысли, словно отравленные ядом, портились и чернели. Он чуть-чуть вёл носом и чувствовал запах кофе, звёзд, хрустящего мишурой тепла и далёкого детства.

Если бы в детстве мечты донхёка могли как-то пахнуть, то они пахли бы Джоном: его волосами, его кожей, его вещами, его курткой, его карманами, дождём и летними ночами. Он сам не заметил, когда успел привыкнуть, прикипеть к этим запахам настолько, чтобы впутывать их в свои мечты и желания. Но кажется, они сами встали на эти места.

Как только он осознал, о чём только что подумал, то от резкой тошноты ему пришлось прикрыть глаза. В голове трещало, звенело и конкретно так сбоило: что-то падало, разбиваясь, а что-то вместо прежнего, вставало на пустующее место.

— Донхёк? Тебе нехорошо? — тут же среагировал альфа, перегнувшись через стол и аккуратно дотронувшись до тонкого плеча, и обеспокоенно заглянул в глаза.

— С…с-сейчас всё пройдёт, — сиплым голосом отозвался Донхёк, успокаивая, но всё же поднёс ладонь ко рту. — Ну я же беременный всё-таки… — постарался отшутиться он, но спешно поднялся с места и взлетел на второй этаж.

Посидев двадцать минут в туалете на крышке закрытого унитаза и смирившись всё же с мыслью, что Джон выглядел всего лишь как его ожившая мечта и ничего более, омега успокоился, ополоснул руки, охладил лицо, прижав ледяные ладони к горящим щекам, и спустился вниз, окончательно успокоив Джона.

— Ну что ты такой нервный, хён? Минхён давно уже ко всему привык, — усаживаясь уже на диван и неторопливо выбирая фильм, посетовал Хёк, похлопывая по месту рядом с собой.

Джон уселся с ним впритык, обжигая жаром своего голого плеча, потому что, похоже, успел найти оставленную ему растянутую майку минхёна. Стараясь дышать как обычно и не чувствовать ничего из того, чего он чувствовать не должен был, Донхёк смотрел на происходящее на экране с усиленным интересом.

На середине фильма у омеги заиграл телефон. Быстро проведя пальцами по экрану блокировки, он прижал его к уху и негромко заговорил.

— Привет, чаги, — отозвался Хёк мелодично и все черты лица его расслабились.

Джон, сделав потише и посмотрев на такого мальчонку подозревал, что Минхён сейчас явно ставил рекорд по количеству ласковых слов за один телефонный звонок. А ведь это было только приветствие.

Зависть живым клубком шевельнулась в груди и альфа, вздохнув, вспомнил своего омегу, который ему даже не написал сегодня. Про звонки было лучше вообще не думать.

— Нет, не один. Да…да, с хёном. Хорошо…Обязательно передай привет… До завтра. Целую, — закончил говорить по телефону омега и тут же повернулся к альфе. — Минхён-а уехал к своим родителям и вернётся только завтра вечером. Останешься со мной? — спросил он с легко читаемой в голосе и глазах, надеждой.

— Конечно останусь, как ты тут один, — ответил мужчина, также расслабляясь, потому что ему не хотелось никуда уходить.

Тем более от Донхёка, который нуждался в нём сейчас так явно. Джон укрыл его подтянутые к груди колени тёплым пледом, и закинув руку ему за плечо, предложил поудобнее устроиться на своей груди.

— Спасибо, хён, — поблагодарил зардевшийся омежка заботливого хёна и без зазрения совести подкатился под тёплый бок.


	3. Chapter 3

Как всегда проснувшись рано, Джон, ночевавший в гостевой комнате на первом этаже, удивлённо хлопая сонными глазами, потягивался, растянувшись на длинном тёмно-зелёном диване во весь рост, и с удовольствием прислушивался к негромкому шебуршанию, идущему со стороны кухни. Омега, похоже, уже не спал и во всю хозяйничал на кухне.

Отличное от обычного утро бодрило своей яркостью, светлостью и обилием звуков. И тишина не поглощала его, как обычно, не душила чувством прогорклого одиночества.

С силой проведя ладонями по лицу, альфа откинулся на подушки и узенькими прорезями глаз уставился в слишком яркое для раннего утра окно. Он сам его вчера оставил не зашторенным, а теперь пялился на голубого цвета, даже через тонкий матовый тюль, небо и неторопливо перебирал, рассыпающиеся по подушке бисером, тёмные волосы.

Со стороны кухни, расположенной на другом конце дома, послышался звук чего-то, полетевшего в пустое мусорное ведро. Из крана сильной струёй, дребезжа, ударила о керамическое дно раковины вода.

Джон прикрыл глаза, перевернулся на живот и обнял подушку своими мощными руками. Тэну нравилось смотреть на его тело…

Вспоминая об этом, мужчина было потянулся к телефону, лежащему на прикроватной тумбочке, но услышав, как щёлкнул вскипевший чайник, передумал.

Услышав грузный шум шагов позади, омега вздрогнул и обернулся, устремляя на Джона пристальный и вдумчивый взгляд своих крупных, сияющих чистотой и детской наивностью, взгляд каре-золотых оленьих глаз.

Альфа был одет в домашние, растянутые вещи минхёна, которые ещё чуть-чуть и стыдно было бы показывать в каком-либо ещё качестве, кроме как в качестве половой тряпки. Однако серый цвет был очень к лицу хёну.

Донхёк с усилием тёр оранжевой пенной губкой керамические края, выскальзывающие из дрожащих от холода пальцев, тарелки, часто сглатывая забившееся прямо под кадык, бьющееся запалошно, как у пичужки сердечко. Джонни сонно моргал, неловко собирал спросони все возможные углы и косяки своими широкими плечами, но мягко, до колющего ощущения в груди, мягко и тепло улыбался суетящемуся Донхёку.

Улыбнувшись мужчине через плечо, неудобно задрав голову вверх, юноша с глупой, непонятно отчего счастливой улыбкой на лице повернулся обратно, поставил тарелку в шкаф, закрыл кран и, наскоро вытерев руки, перешёл к готовке, пританцовывая возясь со сковородкой.

Немногим позже, с огромным аппетитом уплетая сладкие блинчики, политые сиропом, альфа предложил сходить в магазин и зайти в центр печати, чтобы Донхёк, практически без промедления, мог развесить по дому сделанные вчера фотографии. Омега с энтузиазмом отозвался на выдвинутое предложение, оделся в рекордно быстрые сроки и уже через полчаса был готов двинуться на выход.

— Ты же…снова прогулял? — усмехнулся альфа не зло, но с неким укором, спрашивая, когда омега затащил его в отдел какой-то фирменной омежьей одежды.

Опираясь плечом на деревянную стенку примерочной кабинки и к ней же приваливаясь головой, альфа в упор смотрел на колыхающуюся время от времени серую занавеску из плотной ткани, за которой переодевался Донхёк и то и дело шуршал снимаемой и одеваемой одеждой.

Не имевший никогда прежде подобного времяпрепровождения, Джон испытывал смешанные чувства от того, что Донхёк был настолько вот бесшабашным. Переодевался практически при нём, спрашивал мнение и жаждал внимания. Усмехаясь, альфа не мог понять: он чувствует себя старшим братом или отцом?

У Донхёка были родители, но он так искренне и отзывчиво купался во внимании его собственном, что альфа снова и снова проникался к нему невероятной симпатией, привязываясь с удивительной скоростью.

Омежка оказался удивительно милым, игривым, мягким, очень шумным и ярким, требующим внимания ребёнком. Кого-то подобная инфантильность могла бы раздражать и бесить, но рыжеволосый чертёнок, делавший это намеренно, никогда не переходил черту. Каким бы глупеньким, наглым или наивным он не казался, он всегда оставался умным, сообразительным, находчивым, и самое главное, — взрослым.

Не скрываясь особо, Джон восхищался, безропотно принимая чужую игру. В конце-концов, Донхёк действительно был ещё очень и очень молод, можно сказать, практически юн и эта черта его характера не была полностью искусственной. Она была его, но он этой инфантильностью играючи управлял.

— Я на свободном посещении, — отозвался наконец-то омега, резко отдёргивая полог в сторону и задевая по носу, отшатнувшегося назад, альфу. — Ну как, хён? Мне идёт? — стоя практически впритык к широкой джоновой груди, высоко вскинул голову вверх, омега, сверкая на него вопросительно в свете люминесцентных ламп.

Попсовая песня, звучала по всему отделу, чуть приглушённее раздаваясь в коридоре с пустыми примерочными, в которых ранним утром никого кроме них двоих и не было. Джон во все глаза смотрел на вроде бы простую водолазку в широкую, горизонтальную чёрно-белую полоску, однако она просто потрясающе смотрелась на выжидающе уставившемся на него мальчишке.

Безмолвно опустив ладони на тонкие плечи, альфа развернул податливого, как пластилин и горячего, даже через одежду, словно с пылу с жару Хёка боком, Джон оценивающе обвёл крутившегося перед зеркалом мальчишку пристальным взглядом.

— Очень красиво, — хотел как-нибудь поизящнее выразиться Джон, но чем дольше он смотрел на контраст огненно-рыжих волос с надетой водолазкой, тем больше терялся в самом себе и выдохнул в итоге, просто, но искренне. — У тебя хороший вкус, Донхёк-а.

— Тогда беру её, а что насчёт джинс? — светящимися, самым настоящим расплавленным золотом, глазами сверкал зачарованно Донхёк, отступив на пару шагов назад в кабинку, чтобы Джон лучше смог его разглядеть.

Вновь пройдясь глазами сверху-вниз по телу омеги, Джон не без восхищения, взглядом фотографа отметил изящную, красивую фигуру в форме песочных часов, восхитительно тонкую даже для омеги талию, крепкие, жилистые ноги и почему-то завис долгим взглядом на босых, бледных, явно замёрзших, удивительно маленьких и аккуратных ступнях.

Поношенные кеды валялись рядом.

Немного замешкавшись, Джон поднял взгляд, задерживаясь теперь на рукавах, которые скрывали длинные тонкие смуглые пальцы. Заглядывая Донхёку в глаза, альфа уже знал, что хочет попросить разрешения, чтобы фотографировать его постоянно. Помимо очевидной для любого, у кого есть глаза, красоты, Джон буквально руками чувствовал витающую вокруг мальчишки ауру: индивидуальности, необычности, исключительности.

На макушке у мальчика с мягкими, как свежая выпечка щёчками притягательно тёплого цвета кожи легко можно было вообразить дьявольские рожки, но над ними, мужчина знал точно, витал бы нимб. И с какой стороны не посмотри, Донхёк был таким. Двояким, двойственным, он включал в себя всё и был цельным. Без кого бы то ни было ещё.

Джон снова и снова осознавал это.

Но, Донхёк тянулся к окружающим. Освещал своим светом и согревал своим теплом. Позволял себя идеализировать, позволял…

Не сравнивать их почему-то не получалось…

Джон шумно сглотнул и не имея больше сил держаться, достал из кармана телефон, и без предупреждения щёлкнул несколько раз, воспользовавшись тем, что омега склонил голову и рассматривал что-то внизу.

— Крутые джинсы, — не солгав, сказал мужчина, тряхнув головой, чтобы волосы, что чуть подлиннее, легли красивее. — Но ты же беременный, куда ты всё в обтягивающее лезешь?

— Эй! — вскинулся омега, дуя блестящие от слюны, чуть покрасневшие губы. — Это одна из тех вещей, что реально беспокоят меня! Что, если я стану толстым и некрасивым? Что, если моё тело больше никогда не будет прежним? Минхён бросит меня и я умру в одиночестве, страшный и никому не нужный…

Испуг в сладко-сахарном, приглушённом голосе звучал необычайно реально, поэтому Джон протянул руку, со скрываемым удовольствием забрался ладонью в гладкие рыжие волосы и, взъерошив их, поспешил успокоить впечатлительного мальчишку.

— Тренажёр, правильное питание, фитнес, и всё будет в порядке, санни-бой, — улыбаясь, говорил мужчина, смотря в глаза отражению Донхёка в зеркале.

— Точно-точно, хён? — вновь включая сторону наивного ребёнка, спросил омега, хотя Джон был уверен, что сомнения, мокрой золой лежащие на дне его золотых глаз были совсем не детскими.

— Точно, малыш, — заверил мужчина и, положив свои увесистые, крупные ладони на небольшие плечи, легонько ободряюще их сжал. — Зайдём в кафе? Хочешь пирожных? Сахарную вату? Или может, мороженого?

— Всё и сразу, — охотно согласился Донхёк и не давая щедрому хёну передумать, задвинул полог обратно. — Мои вкусы несколько специфичны с некоторых пор, — фыркнул он уже из-за разделяющей их ткани и Джон вновь услышал этот звук.

Звук скользящей по телу одежды. Он нервно сглотнул и поспешил уткнуться в телефон, чтобы не чувствовать себя неловко тогда, когда так чувствовать себя не должен.

Они продолжали видеться по несколько раз в неделю, Марк даже как-то шутил, что они видятся и гуляют каждый день, но Джон считал по дням, и, кажется, это всё-таки была шутка. Но он правда считал, потому что дни без компании Донхёка тянулись невероятно долго.

Дошло даже до того, что альфа, расправляясь с работой, ходил с мальчишкой не только гулять по кафе и магазинам, но и к доктору на приёмы и стандартные осмотры. Прошло два месяца и живот Донхёка наконец-то заметно округлился, доставляя тому первые расстройства, а всем остальным необъяснимую радость.

Никто не смотрел на солнечного мальчика без восхищения, но давно уже мечтавший стать отцом альфа, кажется, переплюнул всех. Из-за учёбы на износ, Минхён проводил с собственным омегой гораздо меньше времени, чем Джон, из-за чего сам альфа с омегой сблизились ещё больше.

Сидя в коридоре и дожидаясь очередного планового осмотра, Джон наконец-то решил спросить Донхёка о его запахе. Вернее, о полном его отсутствии.

— У меня идеальное, очень крепкое здоровье, хён, однако…запах очень слабый, его практически нет, — медленно-медленно моргая тяжёлыми ресницами, устроив голову на крепком плече альфы, неторопливо ответил омега.

Когда по пустому коридору мимо них прошёл тощий омега, Хёк съёжился и поспешил спрятать свой живот в необъятной, джоновой толстовке, которую он успел надеть всего раз или два. Когда её облюбовал Донхёк, она просто пропала у Джона из шкафа и была такова. Но что толстовка, если умилительно кругленький Донхёк, несущий в себе жизнь, захотел её себе? Да хоть десять! Ему для него ничего не жалко.

Когда лупающий испуганными глазами по сторонам омежка скрылся за поворотом, Донхёк, пригревшийся у горячего бока хёна, успокоился и неторопливо продолжил.

— Запах становится немного ощутимее во время течки, так что ты, Джонни-хён, кажется его не почувствуешь, — печально вздохнув, устроил омега ладони на животе и принялся его поглаживать, как если бы что-то болело. Куда-то давило…

— Хёкки, ну мелкий, — ткнулся альфа носом омеге в рыжеволосую макушку и шумно вздохнул. — Я действительно не могу обещать, что точно останусь тут ещё на полгода или больше, но… Я очень хочу, чтобы так получилось.

Донхёк шмыгнул носом и тут же коснулся его кончика рукавом чёрной толстовки, утирая.

— Ну…он состоит из цветочных нот пиона и чайного листа. Этот аромат можно охарактеризовать, как свежий, зеленый, с легкой терпкостью, — видимо сжалившись, через пару минут тишины заговорил омега.

Слушая немного грустный, но нежный и мягкий, как суфле, голос мужчина, не отрываясь от пахнущей шампунем макушки, прикрыл глаза и представил Донхёка, пахнущим сочной, свежескошенной травой, растёртыми меж подушечек пальцев, лепестками пионов и зажмурился, жалея, что по-настоящему не мог учуять вообще ничего.

Этот запах подошёл бы ему лучше всяких духов, кремов и отдушек.

Некстати вспомнилось, что Тэн пах розами и от тоски по этому аромату, по ощущению гладкой кожи под пальцами, у Джона закружилась голова. Глаза защипало.

Из кабинета вышел врач и негромко попросил проследовать за ним. Проводив немного нервничающего Хёка прямо до двери, альфа мягко отцепил смуглые пальцы от своей ладони и заботливо прижался губами к горячему лбу, цвета тёмного шоколада.

Облизывая губы, стоя как верный пёс под закрывшейся дверью, на кончике языка альфа ощутил вкус сладости, но не придал этому слишком большого значения.

Стоявший по ту сторону двери Донхёк, ощущая тепло губ на своём лице неверными руками касался лба и почти что задыхался от того с какой скоростью билось в груди запалошное сердце. Стянув с себя тонко-тонко пахнущую хёном толстовку дрожащими руками, юноша небрежно бросил её на стул, стоящий рядом с кушеткой. Потянувшись к лямкам комбинезона, отчаявшийся понять, что же с ним происходит, омега глубоко вздохнул и замер, успокаиваясь.

Врач, омега в годах, тонкий и сухонький, как гончая, нетерпеливо постучал карточкой пациента по столу и кашлянул, по всей видимости поторапливая. Но Донхёку было всё равно на него, куда там ему торопиться? Есть ли у него вообще, пациенты кроме него? Подождёт.

А юноше, до сих пор мелко трясущемуся от необъяснимого жара и энергии, ходящих по телу, требовалось успокоиться как можно скорее.

Уже будучи лежащим на кушетке странного вида и спокойным, как удав, Донхёк смотрел стеклянным взглядом в белый потолок и пытался понять: он сегодня так сильно расстроился из-за слов Джонни потому что гормоны шалят или по какой-то другой причине?

Можно было спросить у врача характерны ли подобные перепады чувств, эмоций и настроений для его положения, но глядя на его равнодушную, совершенно отсутствующую рожу, делать это ему совершенно не хотелось. Сам разберётся.

Но и когда одевался после осмотра, сидя замёрзшими ляжками на холодной клеёнке в попытке засунуть ногу, не видя и половины её из-за живота, в нужную штанину, ничего в голове у него не вставало на места и не разбиралось. Проводить так много времени с хёном казалось… Нужным? Необходимым? Верным?

…

Донхёку просто этого хотелось. Тратить время с ним и тратить время на него.

Вот и всё, одно лишь желание, но какой силы, если сидя вечером в кругу семьи, в объятиях конкретного и по-прежнему любимого Минхёна, смотрелось только на Джона и дышалось только им…

Украдкой, скользяще, исподтишка и тайно, но смотрелось…

Потянув дверь на себя, всё ещё отсутствующим взглядом смотря куда-то в пустоту, Донхёк упёрся взглядом в знакомый, острый подбородок широкого лица и сердце вновь затрепетало, делая все конечности мягкими и вялыми, в голове селилась лёгкость, омрачаемая лишь тяжестью ноющей, где-то по закоулкам его молодой души, совести.

Джон стоял здесь всё время и не сдвинувшись ни на миллиметр, ждал. От окрыляющей радости осознания этого факта, омеге буквально снесло голову: он хотел кричать, визжать и сумасшедше прыгать, но он опустил взгляд вниз, чтобы не показать кружащихся на дне его расширенных зрачков смерчей.

— Донхёк? Что такое? Маленький, всё хорошо? — аккуратно приподняв пальцами за подбородок, чуть приподнял его, горящее смущением, лицо альфа и заглянул тёплыми, шоколадными глазами в самую душу, расспрашивая с яркой обеспокоенностью в голосе.

Донхёк, подняв глаза высоко вверх, чтобы заглянуть в невероятные омуты его души, всё ещё поддерживаемый горячими пальцами за подбородок, ощутимо сглотнул и при прямом зрительном контакте и испытал острое желание, оказаться шоколадным, чтобы растаять от жара держащих его рук.

Джон же, кажется, не заметил его состояния или списывал странность поведения на что-то другое.

— Донхёкки, что сказал врач? Что-то не так? — продолжая обеспокоенно вглядываться практически в полностью чёрные глаза омеги, Джон впервые ощущал, как больно может замирать в груди сердце.

До одури пугаясь сомнамбулического поведения уже неделю вялого Донхёка, альфа решительно перевёл взгляд на дверь кабинета и был готов сам уже заскочить внутрь, чтобы узнать все самые пугающие новости, лишь бы наконец-то сделать что-то.

— В-в-всё в порядке, хён, просто небольшое недомогание из-за погоды, — наконец-то нашёл в себе силы отмереть и взять себя в руки Донхёк, дружески хлопая альфу по спине. — Не волнуйся, хё-ё-ён, я просто…ну, беременный. Не бери в голову.

В тот же день, вечером, сидя за столиком в уютном, немноголюдном кафе, Донхёк впервые за долгое время очень сильно, до икоты испугался того, что ему, казалось бы, и не угрожало.

Джон рассказывал что-то интересное по работе, омега же жевал тройной чизбургер, заливисто при этом смеясь, как за соседним столиком раздался душераздирающий кашель.

Все находящиеся в кафе уставились на сидящего за ним, одинокого мужчину.

Красноволосый омега, явно старше Джонни, ну или его ровесник, выплюнул на белоснежный стол заказанный им кофе: тысяча и одна капля эстетически красиво, россыпью бусин разного калибра, рассыпались вокруг луж от больших плевков, десяток капель осели и впитались в его зелёную кофту, несколько горошинок упали на пол.

В помещении стояла испуганная тишина, разбираемая лишь этим самым кашлем и играющей приглушённо из колонок неторопливой музыкой.

Отчего-то шокированный Донхёк, с ужасом наблюдал как вслед за тёмным напитком из его охрипшего горла вырывались красные лепестки китайской розы, шипы ранили его губы и вниз по испачканному слюной и кофе подбородку, струились кровавые дорожки.

Мокрые и блестящие, эти лепестки разлетались по столу, падали на пол. Несколько упало на его чёрные брюки и сердце у Донхёка окончательно сжалось.

Самым ужасающим во всей представшей перед его глазами картине было то, что при всём при этом, незнакомый омега сидел, держа спину идеально прямой. Кашляя цветами, умирая от любви, весь перепачканный во всём, чём только можно, он был устрашающе спокоен и смиренен. Откашлявшись, он поднял на Донхёка и сидящих в помещении посетителей извиняющийся взгляд, вытер лицо и губы салфеткой и продолжил пить свой кофе, словно ничего и не случилось.

Опустошив кружку в два глотка он извинился перед подбежавшим к нему официантом, поднялся на ноги с явным усилием и медленным шагом ушёл прочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иногда камелии напоминают розы, вот только в отличие от королевы цветов, камелии совершенно лишены запаха.  
> В парфюмерии под нотой камелии понимается условный компонент, состоящий из цветочных нот пиона и чайного листа. Аромат этой композиции можно охарактеризовать, как свежий, зеленый, с легкой терпкостью.


	4. Chapter 4

Перед самым новым годом, за день или за два, до праздничного дня Джон совершенно расклеился и превратился в грустную, издыхающую от тоски и своей неверной любви, лужицу. Альфа либо часами сидел в кресле в гостиной и грустным взглядом больной собаки с огромными, слезящимися глазами смотрел в окно, за стеклом которого, медленно кружа хороводы, падали крупные блестящие снежинки, либо теми же самыми часами говорил о Тэне.

Он скучал настолько осязаемо и больно, что у Донхёка от этой проникновенности остро-остро щемило где-то в груди при взгляде на его понуро опущенную голову. Вот и сейчас был тот самый раз, когда мягкий и уютный, закутанный в тёплый, кремового цвета плед, мужчина, одухотворённый и печальный, не моргая, смотрел в окно.

Устроившийся на диване с вытянутыми ногами и с книжкой в руках Донхёк едва слышно коротко вздыхал, время от времени бросая искорки-взгляды на посеревший и будто слегка состарившийся профиль мужчины. На душе омеги скребли кошки, он совершенно не знал что тут можно было сказать и как его утешить. Стыдливо возвращая взгляд на пожелтевшие хрустящие страницы, мальчишка малодушно радовался, если так можно сказать, тому, что Джон сидел молча, а не заводил бесконечные рассказы о своей любви.

Потирая друг о дружку ступнями в тёплых вязаных носочках, ещё с утра заботливо натянутых на него, ещё полуспящего, Минхёном, омега вновь поднял взгляд на притихшего мужчину и задохнулся где-то глубоко внутри себя от джоновой мрачной, тоскливой красоты, с серыми кругами под глазами и бледными, красивой формы губами, которые не изгибались как привычно в улыбке, а статично замерли на красивом лице.

Сглотнув в своей голове оглушительно громко, а на самом деле не громче хрустящих в огне камина поленьев, и опустив дрожащий, заслезившийся и слишком ярко сверкающий взгляд наивной лани на его сложенные друг на друга крупные ладони, Донхёк задрожал, ощущая непонятную дрожь и щекотку во всём теле.

Омежьи густые ресницы шумно затрепетали, пухлые губы приоткрылись и следом нижний ряд зубов смял прикушенную губу. На щёки, кажется, брызнул жар, но мальчишка не был уверен в своих ощущениях, потому что всё его тело будто находилось под напряжением. Поплывший, остекленевший взгляд отметил, что Джон склонился, прочитал что-то на телефоне и невероятно ярко улыбнулся.

— Тэн приедет, — задыхаясь от восторга, громко, словно желая удостовериться том, что прочитал, воскликнул альфа и сел ровно, поддавшись вперёд.

Ослепляющей вспышкой глухой боли Донхёк пришёл в себя и звучно сглотнув загустевшую слюну, соскочил с дивана и отбивая ритм шагов в такт судорожно бьющемуся сердцу, залетел по лестнице в их с Минхёном спальню. Прижавшись к плотно прикрытой двери спиной с обратной стороны, мальчишка, сам не понимая от чего, горько расплакался.

Пытаясь задушить тихие всхлипы и звонкое шлёпанье трясущихся губ, омега, страшно побледнев, прикрыл лицо дрожащей ладонью, а второй схватился за живот. Стало страшно, потому что ноги не держали, а слёзы всё лились и лились, как вода из выкрученного до упора крана. Сделав два неловких шага, юноша опустился на колени и привалился спиной к постели.

Перед глазами плыли планеты, а в голове стоял сумбур. Ему хотелось рвать на себе волосы и продолжать рыдать; хотелось, чтобы Джон перестал твердить о своём «невероятном, любимом, самом лучшем Тэне», а продолжал проводить всё своё время рядом с ним, вознося каждое его действие или слово, как нечто необычайное и исключительное; хотелось, чтобы Минхён перестал пропадать на учёбе, работе и практике, чтобы мысли о другом альфе не полнили его голову.

Слёзы безучастным влажным теплом расчерчивали его пухлые щёки, скапливались на линии челюсти и тяжёлыми каплями падали вниз. Донхёк смотрел на белую дверь и уговаривал себя успокоиться, не ревновать… Не ждать…чего-то…

Оглядывая их с Минхёном спальню, стул с высокой спинкой, из кухни, на который альфа свалил свои вчерашние вещи, высокий коричневый шкаф с резными дверцами и обои, которые остались здесь ещё с тех времён, когда эта комната была их общей с Тэёном детской, юноша понимал, что он любил этот разведённый мужем бардак, любил его заботу, а смотреть на его лицо и тело по-прежнему было приятно.

Но на Джона почему-то тоже хотелось смотреть, хотелось быть рядом и получить хоть частичку того тепла, которое он отдавал своему омеге. И этот огонь в маленьком омежьем сердце разгорался в разы сильнее по отношению к хёну, чем к Минхёну.

Донхёк до вечера просидел в комнате, так и не понимая, почему всё настолько изменилось. Как и главное, почему?

Лёгкий кашель, появившийся через пару дней, и неприятная щекотка в где-то в груди показались Донхёку первой подхваченной за долгое время простудой. Омега без раздумий списал недомогание на ослабленный беременностью иммунитет и, отшутившись Марку, что вот оно тебе и крепкое здоровье, пошёл в аптеку за лекарствами от простуды.

В голове юноши не сразу сложилось два и два. И его, как и никого из семьи совершенно не смущало, что кашель нападал каждый раз именно в тот момент, когда стоило истосковавшемуся альфе вспомнить своего омегу. Видимо он говорил о нём постоянно…

Грызя ногти от устрашающей догадки посетившей его накануне праздника, рыжеволосый юноша, нарядно одетый в рубашку в светло-голубую полоску с аккуратным бантом на горловине, выглядел помятым, посеревшим и улыбался немного безумно, переводя взгляд опасно сверкающих глаз с лица на лицо в бесплотной попытке хоть в ком-то выцепить ответ на свой вопрос.

«Этого ещё не хватало! Да быть не может! Вот же мы все посмеёмся!» — лихорадочно думал омега, не слыша слов и смеха, царящих за столом. Очаги паники открывались по всему его напряжённому телу, от волнения сводило живот и щипало глаза. Омма и так уже начал подозрительно коситься на него и как у душевно больного выспрашивал мягко, всё ли в порядке. Делом времени был тот момент, когда количество спрашивающих увеличится с одного до всех.

Резко опустив взгляд в белоснежную фарфоровую тарелку, которая как и все остальные стояла совершенно пустая, потому что все дожидались особенного гостя, опаздывающего уже на целых двадцать минут, омега гипнотизировал взглядом её сверкающие в свете ламп грани.

Скашивая недовольные взгляды на светящегося от счастья Джона, Донхёку хотелось бросить что-нибудь едкое, типа: «Может мне и его выйти встретить?! Очень судьбоносно, знаете ли!» Но он вовремя опускал взгляд на белую ажурную скатерть, щипал себя за раздавшееся, как ему казалось, в ширь бёдра и молчал, упрямо сжимая бледно-фиолетовые губы. Потому что никто не был виноват в том…

Ни в чём. Это обычная простуда. Не более.

Продолжая убеждать себя в этом и покашливая в ладонь, рыжеволосый паренёк сгорбился и обхватил холодными липкими ладонями свой живот. Осознание, что в нём не только его жизнь и что не только она, если что, в опасности, пришло внезапно.

Заметив как сжался, до размеров маленькой засохшей горошины омежка, Минхён, сидевший через стул от Джона, на другой стороне стола и пристально наблюдавший за недомогающим мужем, встал со своего места и, подойдя к Донхёку сзади, обнял его за плечи, нежно целуя в висок.

— Всё в порядке, милый? — шепнул он негромко на бронзовое ушко и, уловив быстрый кивок, нежно и трепетно приник тягучим поцелуем к прохладной коже ушной раковины. Донхёк вздрогнул от щемящей в груди нежности и повернувшись, чмокнул мужа в бледную щёку, глядя на него разбитым, слезящимся взглядом покрасневших расширенных глаз.

— Всё хорошо, — ответил он одними губами, сморгнув влагу и опустив взгляд. Найдя холодной ладонью, лежащую у него на плече и прожигающую теплом, минхёнову руку, он сжал её липкими пальцами и попросил: — Принеси мне, пожалуйста сок.

Минхён потёрся о его пульсирующий болью висок носом и пошёл в сторону кухни, а немного расслабившийся юноша, с теплотой смотревший ему вслед, вновь вздрогнул.

— Джонни, милый, — сидя за накрытым праздничным столом, обратился омма Донхёка к сидящему напротив него альфе. — А твой омега тоже сказочно вкусно готовит, как и наш Донхёк-и?

Донхёк, сидящий между родителями, машинально поднеся кулак ко рту и тихонечко в него кашлянув, несмело перевёл на подобравшегося и расправившего грудь мужчину потухший взгляд.

— Ну, с изысканной кухней Донхёка никто не сравнится, Доён-ши, — улыбаясь, ответил альфа, не замечая как на этих словах Донхёк замер, глядя на него тепло и внимательно. Что-то удивительно тёплое шевельнулось в его груди, до треска опутав счастьем несколько рёбер. — Однако, Тэн — талантливый омега, а талантливый человек талантлив во всём.

— Восхитительно! — всплеснул радостно руками Доён, заливаясь смехом и тут же оглаживая по голове притихшего Донхёка, потому что не мог не трогать своего булочного ребёнка. — Как замечательно!

— Обычно я готовлю, — продолжил Джон, мимолётно бросая взгляд на часы, висящие на стене и в нетерпении притопывая ногой под столом. — но Тэн, даже ни разу в жизни не брав поварёшку в руки, справится с этим восхитительно, — с горящими лихорадочно глазами, принялся он расхваливать своего омегу.

Ощутив резкий прилив тошноты и обиды, Донхёк как можно незаметнее вышел из-за стола и пошёл якобы вслед за мужем, но свернул прямо перед кухней, стремительно двигаясь к дверям, ведущим на улицу. Слушая отстранённо голос Минхёна из кухни, который, кажется, разговаривал с кем-то по телефону, юноша, крехтя надел первые попавшиеся на глаза кеды и, схватив с вешалки тёплую куртку, выбежал на улицу.

Праздничный колокольчик звякнул над головой. Донхёк понадеялся, что его никто не услышал.

Липкую кожу обдало зверским холодом, шея, плечи и руки мгновенно задеревенели от холода. Широкими шагами направляясь в противоположную сторону от злосчастного места, где они с Джоном встретились, краснощёкий, мгновенно замёрзший омега, на ходу натягивая куртку, но не утруждая себя тем, чтобы её застегнуть, шёл к ближайшему кафе, которое находилось через две улицы.

С одуряющей силой захотелось забраться под братское плечо. Хотелось закутаться в трепетное тэёново тепло, упиться его пониманием и молчаливой поддержкой.

Сжимая телефон в кармане куртки, Донхёк буквально бежал в сторону мигающего праздничными огнями заведения. С силой толкнув стеклянные двери, оглушившие его праздничным перезвоном колоколов, юноша залетел с мороза во внутрь кафе и ещё несколько мгновений дышал облачками белого пара, блуждая хаотичным взглядом по полупустому кафе.

Небрежным, рассеянным движением стряхнув снежинки, запутавшиеся в волосах, омега подошёл к стойке и заказал кружку горячего какао. Без былой ловкости, предельно осторожно забравшись на высокий стул, он решительно достал телефон из кармана, намереваясь вызвать такси, и уехать к Тэёну прямо сейчас.

На непонимание собравшихся за столом родных в одночасье стало плевать. Ехать половину новогодней ночи в компании неизвестно кого казалось более радужной перспективой, чем терпеть изощрённую пытку видом влюблённого не в него Джона.

Но не успел омега взять свой напиток, который поставил бариста на стол, как в дверях показался запыханный, краснощёкий, замёрзший и напуганный Минхён. Выбежав из дома в чём был, он, тяжело дыша и шаря по замершему омеге испуганным взглядом, несмело шагнул к нему навстречу. Он шагал так шатко и медленно, словно его ноги могли в любой момент подогнуться от испытываемой им слабости.

Горчащий на языке укол совести, вызвал у дрожащего, от жара и холода одновременно, Донхёка прилив жалости к нему и злости на себя.

— Хёкки, малыш… Всё в порядке? Ты почему раздетый убежал? — спрашивал Минхён осипшим голосом, неторопливо подходя к виновато смотрящему на него омеге, словно тот мог бросить всё и убежать, сорвавшись с места.

Альфа смотрел на ещё более бледного, чем раньше и выглядящего больным мужа со звенящей тревогой во взгляде угольно-чёрных глаз. Его маленький мальчик, его любимый Донхёкки был похож на крохотный, робкий, ослабленный огонёчек, рвущийся зачем-то наружу, чтобы затухнуть по неосторожности в снежной буре.

— Ты чего, Маркён? — попытался улыбнуться Хёк, но стакан с какао, ставший неожиданно слишком тяжёлым, пришлось стремительно опустить на поверхность стола, и юноша нахмурился, закусывая болезненно бледную губу.

— Донхёкки? — растеряно заглядывая в медовые глаза, спросил альфа, подойдя к пахнущему его любовью, юноше.

— Я просто… очень сильно захотел какао, — выдавил из себя мальчишка, опуская вниз лицо с горящими огнём щеками, а свесившимся золотистым волосам позволяя скрыть от любимого человека свои повлажневшие глаза. — Не всё же мне вас гонять…по своим минутным прихотям… А тут я сам, быстренько. Думал и не заметите…

Донхёк едва ли не впервые в жизни врал Минхёну, чувствовал себя из-за этого не в своей тарелке, но отчётливо понимал, что эта ложь была лучшим из всего, что он мог сказать. Он и не знал, что говорить. Минхён понял бы всё, но только не это.

Да и Донхёк всё ещё очень сильно любил его, чтобы рассказывать такое… Чтобы вываливать на него этот чёртов сумбур из непонятных чувств, колющей в груди ревности и образовавшейся во всём двойственности.

Не смея прикоснуться к молчаливо взирающему на него Донхёку, Минхён взял осторожно его за потеплевшую ладонь и потянул в сторону столика, стоящего у окна. Не раздеваясь, омега уселся на удобный кожаный диванчик, держа альфу за руку и усаживая его рядом с собой.

Слушая праздничную музыку, идущую из динамиков и молчаливо созерцая падающий за окном крупными хлопьями снег, Донхёк устроил свою голову на остром минхёновом плече, мысленно несколько раз сравнив его с чьим-то плечом более широким, и поглаживал большим пальцем его обжигающе-горячую ладонь.

Звонок Тэёну откладывался, поездка тоже. Донхёк ощутил тоску по нему с ещё большей силой и шмыгнул носом, вновь закашливаясь. Минхён на это прицокнул языком и посетовал на то, что кто-то, кто Донхёк, не выпил свои таблетки.

— А ты почему в таком виде выбежал? Тоже заболеть хочешь? — спросил Донхёк требовательно и возмущённо, заставив альфу счастливо рассмеяться, правда на последней фразе омежье сердце испуганно ускорило ход.

Он подумал совсем не о том…

Они продолжали молча сидеть в пустом кафе за удобным дубовым столиком, куда потихоньку стягивались и другие люди. Минхён обнял согревшегося Хёка, прижался носом к ключицам и оставил на них нежный поцелуй.

От его не выраженной нежности и не растраченной ласки омеге хотелось выть волком, потому что она больше не ощущалась так необходимо, как прежде. Юноша, глядя в окно, на своё нечёткое отражение, понимал, что хочет совершенно других губ на своей коже.

Медовые щёки пылали стыдом, нежно терзаемые Минхёном губы, в сладостном, томном поцелуе, будто лишились чувствительности, а сердце, стягаемое плётками совести, заходилось в болезненной пульсации.

Доён оборвал все телефоны и вызвонил пропавших невесть куда юношей, требуя, чтобы они немедленно вернулись домой. Трясущимися руками, Донхёк набирал сообщение Тэёну, пользуясь тем, что Минхён пошёл расплачиваться за их заказы. Просить приехать было бесполезно, старший брат зарёкся не высовываться никуда из своего отшельничества и он не мог винить его.

У всего были свои причины.

Но хотя бы…услышать его голос, хотелось невероятно сильно.

_«С Новым Годом, Тэён-хён!  
Желаю вам с Джехёном  
всего самого наилучшего!  
Живите долго и счастливо,  
никогда не болейте!  
Я невероятно скучаю и жду,  
когда же у тебя не останется  
выбора, кроме как приехать  
к нам.» _

На отправленное сообщение, Донхёк получил ответ уже стоя в коридоре их дома. Гипнотизируя чернеющим взглядом аккуратно стоящие с краю щегольские ботиночки небольшого размера, омега сжал в руках телефон и с трудом протолкнув в лёгкие воздух, перевёл взгляд на его подсвеченный дисплей.

_«С Новым годом, Донхёкки!  
Расти большим и сильным!  
Вот подаришь мне племянника  
и мы с Дже обязательно вылезем  
из своей норы.  
Если тебе невыносимо грустно,  
 ~~(если тебе хоть немного  
грустно)~~ то ты можешь приехать  
ко мне в любой момент. Ты же знаешь,  
мой самый любимый младший брат!»_

— Любимый, потому что единственный, — мрачно усмехнулся Донхёк и, бросив телефон на тумбочку в прихожей, неторопливо разувшись, прошёл в зал.


	5. Chapter 5

Пройдя в зал, Донхёк сразу же нашёл его взглядом.

Он сидел рядом с Джонни, маленький, миниатюрный, изящный и очень красивый: с тонкими чертами лица, с аккуратным вздёрнутым носиком и хитрыми лисьими глазами. Увидев замершего в проходе Донхёка, он тоже поднял на него свои глаза, оценивающим взглядом, пустившим мурашки вдоль спины, прошёлся по нему и, что-то отметив для себя, неторопливо, с заминкой, растянул губы в дружелюбной улыбке.

Сидящий к нему слишком близко Джон устроил у омеги руку на талии, наклонился к уху, смешивая свои тёмные волосы с его пепельно-зелёными и также, быстро взглянув на Донхёка, принялся что-то шептать.

Под внимательным ореховым взглядом больших карих глаз, рыжеволосый юноша чувствовал себя достаточно неловко. Казалось, что Джон говорил омеге про него какие-то гадости. Недобрым взглядом сверля гостя, он не заметил как омма взял его за плечи и повел наверх.

Уходя, мальчишка повернул голову и увидел, как нежно и чувственно Джон приник к раскрытым губам Тэна, прикрывая глаза, под веками которых с сумасшедшей скоростью метались глазные яблоки. Донхёк ощутил царапающую плоть, непонятную боль в районе груди и проекции сердца; захваченный краем глаза обеспокоенный взгляд взволнованного Минхёна эту боль лишь умножил.

— Ты совсем холодный, Донхёк-и, — обеспокоенно лепетал Доён, выкручивая кран с горячей водой и собираясь медленно раздевающегося, кашляющего Донхёка затолкать под душ. — Залезай скорее, принесу тебе сейчас что-нибудь потеплее и немного попозже спустишься к остальным. Ничего страшного, — суетливо тарахтел омега, успокаивающе целуя сына в макушку и выходя из ванной за вещами.

Как только папа омеги вышел за дверь, юноша, успевший стянуть с себя только рубашку, зашёлся новым приступом кашля, с ужасом ощущая, что стало нечем дышать. Тошнота усилилась, головокружение обнесло голову. Начав стремительно падать вбок, Донхёк до побеления смуглых костяшек вцепился в края раковины, стараясь удержаться в стоячем положении.

Внизу, на первом этаже, громко играла музыка и слышался счастливый смех. Мальчишке чудилось, что громче всех смеялся Джонни, счастливый сейчас, наверное, больше всех на свете.

Чувствуя себя странно, словно в что-то попало не в то горло, Донхёк прикрыл намокшие от пота глаза и судорожно втянул воздух через нос, пережидая очередной приступ тошноты. Холодный пот выступил на его смугло-сером лице, родинки почернели и стали похожи на блестящую грязь, замешанную в дорожной луже.

Тоненький и тощий, не смотря на округлившийся живот, юноша загнанно дышал, глядя на своё отражение, но ничего не видя из-за упавшей на глаза тяжёлой чёлки.

Стараясь унять пулемётной очередью стреляющее по рёбрам сердце, юноша задышал через рот, но вновь закашлялся и выплюнул на керамическое дно белоснежной раковины что-то скользкое и блестящее. Зачем-то вспомнив то, как нежно Джон прижался к чужим губам и ощутив каждой клеточкой сколько в этом жесте было любви, Донхёка согнуло дугой над раковиной настолько сильно, что позвонки вылезли под натянутой кожей.

Кашляя до хрипа, раскрывая широко-широко рот, и редко-редко нормально вздыхая, ему вновь что-то налипло на губы. Кашель прекратился и юноша дрожащей рукой подцепил на ладонь что-то мягкое и тонкое.

Разогнувшись над раковиной, Донхёк бросил взгляд на своё бледное, блестящее от выступившего пота лицо, и, тяжело сглотнув стоящую во рту горечь, медленно опустил мечущийся взгляд на крохотный, практически потерявшийся на его серой, подрагивающей ладони, белый лепесток камелии.

Тяжело дыша, по-прежнему ещё не отойдя от кашля, юноша широко распахнутыми в ужасе и неверии глазами рассматривал плотный и глянцевый, словно искусственный лепесток не пахнущего ничем цветка. Ещё один, точно такой же лежал на дне раковины. Слёзы крупными каплями посыпались из его глаз, схватившись руками за голову юноша взвыл и тут же, кусая себе губы до крови, попытался задушить в себе этот раненный вой.

Услышав приближающиеся шаги, юноша торопливо бросил два крохотных лепесточка в унитаз и нажал на слив. Замерев на месте и испуганно глядя на дверь, омега с облегчением услышал как кто-то прошёл дальше, не нарушая его тихой, молчаливой истерики.

От сокрушительного осознания собственных чувств юноша разом потерял все свои силы, в раскалывающейся голове, видимо, сработал какой-то защитный механизм и не чувствуя больше ничего, юноша разделся до конца и встал под горячий душ. Он стоял не двигаясь, не думая и даже не моргая минуту за минутой, пока, папа, игнорируя чужое уединение, не ворвался внутрь и не вытащил его из-под раскалённых струй воды.

— Донхёк! Ты с ума сошёл?! Донхёк! — кричал не на шутку испуганный Доён и несильно бил его по щекам, безуспешно пытаясь поймать осмысленность в стеклянном взгляде. — Донхёк! Мальчик мой, ну что случилось? Почему ты молчишь?

Смуглая кожа омеги местами болезненно покраснела и ныла пульсирующей болью, но Доён, трясущийся мелкой дрожью, не смотря на это закутал его в полотенце, и крепко прижал к своей груди.

Осторожно, не отпуская от себя, взрослый омега привёл безучастного к происходящему Донхёка в спальню, уложил прямо в полотенце в кровать и лёг рядом, заботливо обнимая и гладя по мокрым золотым волосам.

— Донхёкки, золотой ты мой ребёночек, если у тебя что-то болит, то давай я отвезу тебя в больницу, м? — поинтересовался негромко Доён, дрожащим от волнения голосом, и прижался губами к торчащему из-под одеяла смуглому носику.

Донхёк прикрыл торопливо глаза и мелко затрясся в тёплых объятиях. Ну как и что он мог сказать? Как?!

— Хочу, чтобы Тэён-и приехал к нам, — не сдерживая слёз ни в глазах ни в голосе, прошептал омега, вновь чувствуя сразу и одновременно всё, впадая в панику, страх и депрессию. — Х-хочу, ч-чтобы всё было к-к-как р-раньше…

— Он обязательно приедет, слышишь? Я позвоню ему и он обязательно приедет, — начал уверять Доён, собираясь прямо сейчас набрать телефон старшего сына, но Донхёк нашёл его руку и, сжав в ладони, остановил.

— Не надо, папа… Я не это имел в виду, — поспешно, клокочущим от слёз голосом, поспешил объясниться омега, шмыгая носом и часто моргая, чтобы влага не застилала глаза. — Я не видел его семь лет и очень соскучился, но если это гарантирует то, что он жив и здоров, то, что с его семьёй всё в порядке, то тогда я счастлив и потерплю…

Омеги притихли, думая каждый о чём-то своём, разглядывая падающий за окном снег в свете стоящего на улице фонаря. Через полчаса Донхёк вымученно улыбнулся, заверил что с ним всё в порядке и отправил омму вниз, праздновать со всеми.

— Я что-то неважно себя чувствую и лучше посплю, — с головой укрываясь одеялом прошептал мальчишка и затих. Постояв в комнате пару мгновений, Доён всё же послушался и, неслышно передвигаясь, спустился вниз.

Пока внизу играла музыка, били праздничные колокола, Джон целовал Тэна, а Марк, счастливый в своём неведении, выбирал имя для их ребёнка, Донхёк пытался остановить безостановочно бегущие по щекам слёзы и заснуть. Но успокоиться или смириться не выходило.

Коварная болезнь, ханахаки, настигла его, ставя под удар ещё не родившегося малыша. Четыре месяца…он ещё не развился даже, его нельзя было вынуть из умирающего отца и спасти.

Донхёк обнял минхёнову подушку, крепко пропахшую его ароматом, и задрожал, сотрясаясь в новом плаче. Мог ли он продержаться ещё как-нибудь три несчастных месяца, чтобы маленькому Маркхёку смогли помочь и спасти?

Болезнь убивала всех, косила толпами, и, с другой стороны, а был ли смысл попадать в этот мир, где можно умереть от внезапно испытанных чувств, не успев сделать ничего?

— Это решать не мне, — прошептал мальчишка в темноту сорванным голосом и принялся оглаживать свой небольшой живот, вспоминая того красноволосого омегу из кафе. — Я сделаю всё что смогу, малыш…я…об-б-бещ-щаю...

***

Всю ночь, через некрепкий, неспокойный сон, Донхёк чувствовал жаркого как печка Минхёна, лежащего рядом и жался, жался, жался к нему, мечтая растаять поутру. Но утро встретило его холодным белым светом, снизу снова слышалась какая-то весёлая, оживлённая возня. Идти туда не хотелось не смотря на воющий от голода желудок.

Повернувшись на бок, Донхёк положил свою голову на подушку совсем рядом с черноволосой минхёновой и принялся щекотно дышать ему в щёку. Разглядывая горячими от слёз глазами его трепещущие во сне длинные чёрные ресницы, Донхёк как из-под толщи воды вспоминал, как любил это всё всю жизнь и как тепло любит до сих пор.

Не так как раньше, но любит до сих пор и до своего самого последнего вздоха будет. Несмело запустив пальцы в спутанные смольные волосы, юноша всхлипнул и, прижавшись ненадолго лбом к его лбу, мягко поцеловал сладкие, приоткрытые во сне, губы. Альфа во сне шевельнул губами, словно хотел продолжить поцелуй, но омега уже отстранился и сел на постели, свешивая ноги на прохладный пол.

Накинув шёлковый халат кремового цвета на голое тело, омега зашагнул в тапочки с кроликами и спустился вниз, призвав себе на помощь всё имеющееся хладнокровие.

Все сидели за накрытым столом и, кажется, никого больше не ждали.

— Доброе утро, — вежливо обратился к сидящим Донхёк и сел на свободное место.

— Уже день, соня, — радостно улыбаясь и смотря на него солнечно-ярко, подал голос Джон.

Не сумев удержаться, Донхёк ответил ему небольшой смущённой улыбкой, которая тут же погасла, когда он перевёл взгляд на сидящего рядом с ним Тэна, подобно змее, обвившем крепкую руку альфы своими.

— Ты уже хорошо себя чувствуешь, малыш? — спросил Доён, ставя перед сыном тарелку супа.

— Да, пап, мне уже лучше.

— Я звонил Тэёну и он, зараза, опять отказался ехать, — возмутился он, вызывая на лице Джонни растерянное непонимание. — Сказал, что не сделает этого, пока ты сам ему не позвонишь, — посетовал расстроенно взрослый омега и сел на стул рядом с мужем.

— Пап, ну я же говорил, что не нужно беспокоить Тэён-хёна из-за меня, — произнёс омега, чувствуя себя обязанным непременно написать ему и извиниться за это. Он тут же встал из-за стола под удивлённые взгляды и сходил за оставленным на тумбочке телефоном.

— А кто такой Тэён и почему он не может приехать? — спросил у омеги Джон, когда его родители, поев, ушли на кухню.

Подняв крупные, сверкающие росой на лесной коре, глаза на смотрящего ему в глаза альфу, в груди у омеги сбивчиво затрепетало, разгоняя жар по всему телу.

— Тэён-хён мой старший брат, — принялся рассказывать Донхёк, глядя хёну прямо в глаза и полностью игнорируя существование Тэна. — Он необычайно красивый, просто невообразимо. И…из-за этого…многие испытывали к Тэён-и безответные чувства в конце-концов умирая от ханахаки.

Джон и даже сидящий рядом Тэн поражённо внимали его рассказу.

— Жертв от его красоты, доброты и харизмы…было очень много. Настолько много, что хён чуть не повредился рассудком. Ему было невероятно тяжело чувствовать на себе этот груз…чувствовать себя невольным убийцей… Поэтому, как только он сам влюбился, то уехал жить со своим омегой в глубокую глушь, — крепко сжимая палочки пальцами, говорил Донхёк. — Он живёт там не шикарно, но спокойно и счастливо. Мы не виделись уже семь лет…и я невероятно сильно по нему скучаю.

— У вас остались дома его фотографии? Я очень хочу посмотреть, — громом среди ясного неба раздался манерный, мягкий как кошачье мурлыканье, голос омеги, выдавая в нём иностранца. — Меня прямо-таки раздирает от любопытства!

— Ты умрёшь, если увидишь его, — ровным, безэмоциональным голосом тут же произнёс Донхёк, но подкрепил сказанное крайне мрачной улыбкой. Что-то злобное и чёрное, взрощенное обидой и завистью, подталкивало мальчишку сделать подлость и показать единственное сохранившееся фото, спрятанное от родителей на телефоне и скрытое сложным паролем.

— Донхёк! — поражённо взглянул на него Джон, потому что никогда прежде не видел рыжеволосого ангелочка настолько мрачным, грубым и злым. — Прости Тэна, он не со зла…

Тэн же не растерялся, глаза его на секунду расширились, а с лица сползла фальшивая улыбка, но он тут же взял себя в руки и дерзко улыбнулся.

— Что, настолько красивый? — спросил он, играя с огнём и напрочь игнорируя предостерегающую ладонь альфы, которая легла ему на колено.

— Не сомневайся, — выплюнул жёстко омега и вновь закашлялся, поспешно выходя из-за стола и поднимаясь наверх.

Выплюнув в раковину ворох блестящих от слюны белых лепестков, разлетевшихся даже куда-то за её пределы: кажется, парочка упала на пол, и несколько залетело на полочку с шампунями и зубной пастой, Донхёк вновь расплакался. Как же тяжело было бороться с коктейлем страха, волнения, душевной боли и тикающего медленно ожидания, который струился по венам, вперемешку с кровью. А ведь он знал о своей ханахаки всего лишь второй день…

Сможет ли он, прийти к такому же мрачному, смиренному спокойствию, как тот красноволосый омега, которого, наверное, уже больше нет в живых.

***

С приездом Тэна, Джон перестал приходить к Донхёку так же часто, можно сказать вообще перестал, потому что приходил теперь только со своим омегой. Ну конечно, было бы странно, если бы он приходил один…

Январь прошёл для Донхёка тяжело и словно в никуда. Каждый день, раздираемый кашлем из красивых белых лепестков, он был до ужаса небрежен. Марка не было дома большую часть дня, он, уставший, даже и не замечал, брошенных то тут, то там, белых, засохших лепестков. На окне стояла белая герань и, кажется, это для него всё решало.

Родителей он не пускал в дом сам, предпочитал ездить к ним на пару часов, а потом самозабвенно считал, будет ли для него очередной раз последним. По ощущениям, уже несколько бутонов упиралось ему в горло, но были ли рисунки разума по ощущениям правдой?

Примирившись в некоторой степени к постоянной печали, омега старался поменьше видеться с Джонни, чтобы бурлящие в груди чувства, с кашлем, к сожалению, ничего нельзя было поделать, хоть немного улеглись. Донхёк, кажется, чувствовал себя немного лучше, но наблюдающий его врач, подозрительно косился на него, когда он начинал кашлять.

Торопливо покидая палату в одиночестве, вынужденном из-за болезни, Донхёк шагал по заснеженным тротуарам, слушая музыку, и с улыбкой на лице ронял слёзы. Храня свою постыдную тайну, он остался совершенно один. Хотя в этом, может, и не было его вины.

Марк наверняка сказал бы ему, что он может любить кого хочет, лишь бы был жив и здоров, но если бы что-то зависело от его слов…

Собирая влагу на дрожащие ладони и смотря на дорогу, намереваясь её перейти, омега испуганно наткнулся взглядом на серьёзно смотрящего на него Джона, который стоял на другой стороне и был совершенно один. Осознание этой мелочи, приятно согрело сорняки, поселившиеся у него в груди. С трудом сдержав кашель, юноша дождался сигнала светофора и нетвёрдой поступью направился навстречу к альфе.

Мужчина стоял не двигаясь, смотрел на него липким и чёрным, как дёготь взглядом, плотно сжимая губы и кулаки.

Донхёк же, не замечая ничего, кроме его широких плеч к которым тянулись руки, и не чувствуя запахов, кроме его кофейного, подошёл к нему и остановился на расстоянии двух шагов, не бросаясь как обычно на шею.

— Привет, Джонни-хён, — сокровенно тихо, с невидимым для него самого, придыханием, поздоровался юноша и принялся разглядывать его лицо, по которому скучился гораздо сильнее, чем ожидал. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Вспомнил, что у тебя приёмы по четвергам и подумал, что может быть повезёт и встретимся, — всё ещё слишком серьёзный, но с потеплевшим взглядом, ответил мужчина, протянув руки к голове омеги и поправив ему шапку.

— Ты мог просто позвонить, хён, — ответил Донхёк, вновь ощущая всем телом, как внутри вновь всё переворачивалось вверх-дном, сглотнул и, кусая губы, поднял на альфу взгляд из-под чарующего полога ресниц.

— Не мог, ты игнорируешь меня последнее время, — раздосадованно и обиженно отозвался мужчина, как если бы это действительно очень сильно задевало его.

— Не тебя, — не стал юлить Донхёк и несмело взяв альфу за локоть пошёл с ним в сторону парка.

Гудение проезжающих машин заглушало их голоса, но Донхёку это не мешало. Он смотрел на альфу влюблённым взглядом и кажется мог прочитать всё сказанное им по губам.

— Тебе настолько не нравится Тэн? Я знаю, вы разные… — начал обеспокоенно перебирать варианты Джон, пока Донхёк незаметно притиснулся к нему ближе и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, ощущая себя невероятно счастливым.

— Я просто не хочу вам мешать… — пошёл на попятную Донхёк, ощущая себя просто не способным расстраивать Джона. — Ты так скучал по нему, ждал столько времени…

Кажется, Джон остался удовлетворён подобным объяснением, потому что больше не поднимал эту тему, а как раньше обсуждал с весело хихикающим Донхёком фильмы и книги. Сев на скамейку в парке, юноша не смог высидеть долго и принялся катать из липкого снега небольшого снеговика.

Альфа с азартом присоединился к нему, катая шары побольше. Слепив снеговика, Донхёк нацепил на него свою шапку, стянул с Джона красный шарф и обмотал ему шею. Подводкой, найденной в рюкзаке, он нарисовал ему лицо и её же, ярко-красную, сделал его носом.

— Красавец, — рассмеялся грудным смехом альфа, фотографируя омегу со снеговиком, но услышав кашель, одним движением сорвал со снеговика шапку, отряхнул от снега и хотел натянуть обратно омеге на голову.

Но прямо в неё угодил белый мокрый лепесток, и Джон недоверчиво, нащупав его на дне вязаной вещи, приблизил его к лицу.

Отвернувшийся и кашляющий уже в сторону омега, задыхающийся от нехватки воздуха так не вовремя, не знал, что замерший в шоке мужчина был уже в курсе его недуга.

Откашляв небольшой цветочный бутон, который чуть не встал в его горле, юноша торопливо затоптал его ногой и обернулся к Джону, смотрящему на него во все глаза.

— Что это значит? — спросил альфа стальным голосом, поднося к глазам побледневшего омеги лепесток белой камелии.

Донхёк испуганно отступил на шаг, альфа, как привязанный, ступил за ним следом и схватил за плечи.

— Что это такое, Донхёк? Минхён не любит тебя?! — впиваясь в его лицо почерневшими, колючими глазами, повысив голос допытывался альфа, готовый, кажется, сорваться с места в любую минуту. — Почему ты заболел, Донхёк?!

— Хён, не надо, — попросил юноша, отворачиваясь и пряча взгляд, пропитанный болью.

— Я сейчас же отведу тебя в больницу, — решительно найдя своей горячей ладонью маленькую, холодную ручку Донхёка, перепачканную в слюне, Джон схватил её и потянул упирающегося омегу в след за собой.

— Не надо, — глотая слёзы и часто всхлипывая, сказал уже громче Донхёк, испугавшийся показавшейся на горизонте больницы, необычайно сильно.

— Как давно ты болеешь? — донёсся суровый голос альфы до замёрзших и покрасневших омежьих ушей, вынуждая его испуганно затрястись.

— Я не знаю… — почти не солгал мальчишка, бесплотно пытающийся успокоиться.

— Кто это? Скажи мне и я выбью из него всё дерьмо! — резко остановившись, обернулся Джон и положил горячие крупные ладони на замёрзшее на холодном ветру, округлое лицо. Его взгляд бегал от покрасневших, влажных глаз до бледных трясущихся губ в ожидании ответа, по пути отмечая все родинки, разбросанные на смуглом личике, мелкие морщинки и прочие неровности, о существовании которых он уже откуда-то знал.

Немного помолчав, согреваясь в тёплых ладонях и их нежности, Донхёк болезненно усмехнулся, поднял взгляд ласковых глаз на мужчину и, взмахнув ресницами, сморгнул, скрывшиеся под чужими горячими ладонями, слёзы.

— Из себя тоже дерьмо выбьешь? — не выдержал, спрашивая, омега, срываясь, открываясь, посвящая Джона в их жестокий секрет на двоих.

-…чт... Что? — неверяще, широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на него сверху-вниз альфа, безотчётно оглаживая близкую к его большому пальцу родинку на согревшемся лице. — Нет…

— Да, хён. Да… — выдохнул Донхёк, ощущая, себя так, словно цепи спали с сердца, позволяя ему дышать чуть свободнее. — Мне должно быть ужасно стыдно за то, что я ставлю тебя в такое положение… Своими чувствами и своими словами, но я хочу тебе это сказать… Я люблю тебя, я так сильно люблю тебя, хён… — срываясь на плач, едва успел договорить омега, как хлынувшая, из-за сломанной дамбы, лавина чувств накрыла его с головой, не позволяя больше ничего говорить, а только всхлипывать и очень остро чувствовать.

Кажется, от переутомления сознание решило покинуть его, потому что Донхёка окружила темнота и он начал стремительно падать вниз. Закрывая глаза, юноша с облегчением подумал, что он хотя бы успел это сказать…

***

Раскрыв глаза, Донхёк обнаружил себя в сидячем положении на пассажирском сидении неизвестной машины. Проскользнула сонная мысль, что должно быть кто-то вёз его в больницу. Смиренно следя за меняющимся в сумраке пейзажем, омега спустя полчаса заметил, что вокруг не появлялось абсолютно никаких строений.

Заволновавшись, омега спешно повернулся к водителю и охнул, увидев за рулём решительного Джона, смотрящего строго на дорогу. Омега продолжил осматриваться и заметил на заднем сидении несколько спортивных сумок, набитых вещами. Непонимание окатило его с головы до ног.

Телефон в кармане зажужжал и, не успев даже придумать, что спросить у альфы, он разблокировал экран и брови его поползли вверх от увиденного. Сто пропущенных от Минхёна, по пятьдесят от родителей и даже пару десятков от Тэёна. Принявшись листать сообщения, Донхёк перестал вообще понимать что-либо.

 _Где ты, Донхёкки?  
Всё хорошо?  
Куда ты пропал?  
Малыш, возвращайся скорее!  
С тобой же всё хорошо?  
Донхёк?  
Пожалуйста, ответь мне  
_  
Читая ближайшие сообщения от мужа, Хёк перевёл ничего не понимающий взгляд на альфу.

— Хён, что это значит? Куда мы едем? — спрашивал он, не слыша даже своего голоса из-за шума в голове, и, вновь опустив взгляд, отстранённо скользил по сообщениям от родителей, написанным по тому же типу.

Джон продолжал молчаливо сжимать руль, ожидая, видимо, что Донхёк догадается сам.

Увидев сообщение от Тэна, номер которого он даже не записывал, в его груди что-то жалобно сжалось.

_"Он с тобой?"_

Было единственным, что спросил Тэн и у мальчишки окончательно сдали нервы.

— Хён, что ты делаешь? Почему ты не сказал им? Куда ты меня везёшь?! — сыпал он ворохом вопросов, дотрагиваясь ладонью до лежащих на руле пальцев и стараясь привлечь к себе внимание.

— Мы уедем с тобой далеко-далеко и ты обязательно выздоровеешь, — ответил альфа, коротко мазнув взглядом по обескураженному, встрёпанному, как уличному воробью, омеге, непонимающе смотрящему на него.

Альфа смотрел на него так, словно извинялся.

— А как же Тэн?

— Ты лучше меня знаешь, что с ним ничего не будет.

— Джон, выпусти меня, — давясь слезами, попросил Донхёк, с трудом находя удобное положение на переднем сидении из-за большого живота и часто вздыхая, потому что кислорода резко стало не хватать. — Давай вернёмся, ты же меня не любишь!

— Хёкки, малыш, верь мне, — смягчив голос, попросил Джон, чуть сбавляя скорость, и нашёл своей ладонью дрожащую донхёкову ладошку. — Всё будет хорошо, ты поправишься, родишь малыша и назовёшь его Джено, как мечтал. Я тебе обещаю.

— Джонни… — прошептал омега, вновь кашляя, и, не зная почему, игнорируя вновь завибрировавший в кармане телефон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Открытый конец я сделала не потому, что катастрофически не успевала, а потому что так было задумано с самого начала.  
> Каждый сам для себя решит, будет ли эта попытка стоящей
> 
> Р.S.  
> По сюжету Дохёк уже говорил, Джону про то как хочет назвать малыша.  
> Так что он взял это не с потолка.


End file.
